Extended Stay
by DjinnAtwood
Summary: Suite à une dispute avec son frère, Loki s'enfuit d'Asgard et se retrouve perdu sur un autre royaume. Dans une peau de jotunn. Devenu la créature la moins aimée des Neuf Royaumes, va-t-il retourner auprès des siens ou bien rester chez l'elfe qui lui a donné refuge et semble l'accepter ?
1. Chapter 1

« Qu'est-ce que tu lis ? »

Loki ne réagit pas suffisamment vite pour empêcher son frère de lui dérober son livre.

« Rends-moi ça ! »

« Tu lis trop, mon frère » décréta Thor, tenant sans effort le _Traité sur les Branches d'Yggdrasil_ hors de porté de son cadet. « Voilà pourquoi tu es si faible ! »

« Et toi, tu t'entraînes trop » rétorqua le prince brun. « Voilà pourquoi tu es si bête ! »

Thor éclata de rire.

« Moi, bête ? »

« Tu ne vois pas plus loin que le bout de ton nez ! » s'écria Loki, les joues tournant à l'écarlate. « Tu ne saurais pas reconnaître la subtilité même si elle te sautait dessus pour te mordre le nez ! Et rends-moi _ce livre_! »

Hilare, le prince blond tendit la main contenant le livre au-dessus du rebord du balcon. Perdant son sang-froid, son cadet bondit sur lui. Surpris par la violence de l'assaut, Thor desserra les doigts.

Il y eut un faible _floc_ quand l'ouvrage atterrit dans l'une des mares ornementales dispersées de ci de là dans les jardins du palais.

Arborant un sourire quelque peu contrit, Thor considéra son petit frère qui semblait tout à coup trouver l'idée de commettre un fratricide avec préméditation _extrêmement_ séduisante.

« Oups ? »

« JE TE DÉTESTE ! » s'écria Loki avant de donner un grand coup de poing dans la poitrine de son aîné et de s'enfuir à toutes jambes, probablement pour aller pleurer ailleurs – comme une fille, parce que oui, Loki n'était qu'une fille.

Resté seul sur le balcon, Thor laissa libre cours à son hilarité. Vraiment, c'était si facile de provoquer la colère de Loki. Surtout quand il était question de livres. Il n'y avait qu'à corner une page ou faire une tache sur une reliure pour que Loki se conduise comme si Ragnarok venait d'arriver.

A tous les coups, le second prince d'Asgard allait bouder, refuser de se montrer aux repas, s'enfermer dans sa chambre pour pratiquer quelques tours de magie – tout indigne que cela soit pour un homme – jusqu'à ce que la Reine l'oblige à en sortir, après quoi, Thor lui présenterait ses excuses. Oh, Loki lui infligerait un ou deux vilains tours, mais il redeviendrait vite comme d'habitude.

Les choses s'étaient toujours passées ainsi, et Thor n'imaginait même pas la possibilité d'un changement.

* * *

Le seigneur Svadilfari avait beau consacrer sa vie à sa famille et à sa passion pour l'élevage de chevaux, il n'en était pas moins le seigneur de l'un des nombreux fiefs d'Alfheim, ce qui impliquait des responsabilités.

Si bien que lorsqu'il avait senti la perturbation magique au-dessus de son domaine, il avait pris son épée, fait seller sa monture favorite, présenté ses plus sincères excuses à sa seconde épouse pour devoir couper court à leur après-midi ensemble et s'était mis en route.

La journée était typique d'Alfheim, ensoleillée et juste assez chaude pour que le cavalier transpire légèrement sous ses vêtements, quelques nuages dans le ciel menaçant de crachiner sans prévenir. L'étalon souris avançait d'un bon pas, heureux de se dégourdir les muscles après une semaine d'inactivité due aux tempêtes de début printemps.

 _J'espère que ce n'est pas un de ces soi-disant magiciens Vanes qui a voulu faire son malin,_ se dit l'elfe en examinant les alentours. Les Vanes avaient une prédilection pour jouer les abrutis sur le domaine des Ljosalfar que les résidents de l'endroit n'arrivaient tout bonnement pas à comprendre. Peut-être était-ce dû à la présence parmi eux de leur ancien Prince héritier…

L'étalon s'arrêta brusquement et broncha. Svadilfari fronça les sourcils.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? »

La monture agita les oreilles et les pointa vers l'avant. L'elfe descendit de selle et écouta. Un léger grincement, là. Il posa la main sur la poignée de sa dague et s'avança prudemment.

La chaussure se détachait nettement sur l'herbe verte, tout le reste du corps dissimulé par un fourré à l'air plutôt piteux – Svadilfari était prêt à parier sur une expérience de métamorphose qui avait mal tourné. Un oiseau, peut-être ?

Il écarta résolument les branchettes feuillues pour identifier l'accidenté. Et se raidit.

« Et bien ça » murmura-t-il doucement.

Gisant par terre, habillé de vêtements de facture Asgardienne, était un garçon à la peau bleue couverte de cicatrices formant des motifs très significatifs pour l'homme instruit.

Un Jotunn.


	2. Chapter 2

La première chose dont Loki prit conscience, ce fut de la douleur tenace qui lui martelait la cervelle. Comme si Thor essayait de lui enfoncer un morceau de bois dans le crâne à l'aide de Mjolnir.

La seconde chose, ce fut le matelas ignominieusement confortable placé sous lui, ainsi que les draps qui le recouvraient jusqu'au menton.

D'accord. Il avait donc été retrouvé suite à l'échec de sa tentative – pour le moins impulsive et irréfléchie – d'aller arpenter les branches d'Yggdrasil. A tous les coups, il en entendrait parler pendant un an minimum…

Très bien, inutile de retarder le supplice. De toute façon, celui-ci finissait toujours par lui tomber dessus. Loki écarta les paupières.

Ce ne furent pas les plafonds dorés d'Asgard qui apparurent dans son champ de vision. Ce plafond-ci était en bois sombre, parcouru de poutres de soutènement épaisses comme le tour de taille de Volstagg.

Lorsque Loki tourna la tête, il vit des murs couverts de tapisseries aux motifs géométriques et stylisés, les ors et les vermillons se détachant sur un fond du noir le plus pur.

 _D'ac-ccord… Où ai-je atterri ?_

Un bruit de tenture qui s'écarte lui fit tourner la tête de l'autre côté.

La fillette qui venait de pénétrer dans la pièce battit des paupières, ne s'attendant visiblement pas à tomber sur quelqu'un de conscient.

« Tu es déjà réveillé ? » gazouilla-t-elle d'un trille haut perché.

Trop occupé à la détailler, le prince ne répondit pas. La petite portait une longue veste bleu azur brodée de délicats motifs sur une robe d'une nuance plus claire, également brodée. Devant la qualité de la teinture et le lustre discret des vêtements, il était facile de cataloguer la fillette comme l'enfant d'un marchand prospère ou d'un aristocrate jouissant d'une rente confortable.

Sauf qu'elle avait le teint d'une intense couleur caramel brûlé, des cheveux d'un carmin presque noir soigneusement nattés en deux tresses tombant sur ses épaules, et des prunelles rouge garance brillant comme des braises dans la cheminée. Un seul peuple dans tous les Neuf Royaumes associait une peau sombre à des yeux et des cheveux rouges.

 _Géant du Feu !_

Sauf… Sauf que ça ne collait pas. Les eldjötnar n'avaient nul besoin de vêtements, un lambeau de cuir pour dissimuler leurs parties honteuses leur servait de garde-robe plus que suffisante. Et la fille était _petite_. Oh, elle avait la taille convenable pour un enfant Asgardien ou Vane d'environ quatre siècles, mais elle n'avait pas la taille d'un Géant du Feu juvénile.

Et puis, il faisait tiède dans la pièce. Sans compter le vague parfum de lessive avec une touche de poussière qui flottait entre les murs. Tout le monde savait que Muspellheim – terre natale des Êtres du Feu – ressemblait à un four où on aurait oublié du soufre.

La fille faisait la grimace à présent.

« C'est très grossier de ne pas répondre quand une dame te parle » déclara-t-elle d'un ton boudeur.

« …Où suis-je ? »

A ce stade, poser la question relevait totalement du bon sens. Cependant, la petite comprit de travers.

« Dans l'une des chambres d'hôte. Ça faisait longtemps qu'elles n'avaient pas servi, mon papa n'aime pas recevoir. »

Loki sentit un début de grimace sur ses lèvres. Néanmoins, il venait d'apprendre un détail intéressant : la fillette était bel et bien de bonne famille, si son père pouvait se permettre plusieurs chambres et des habits de qualité.

« Je croyais… que la noblesse aimait inviter les gens à venir admirer leurs biens » souffla-t-il.

La gamine fit la moue.

« Papa dit que s'il invitait à la maison, il aurait l'air d'un _par_ -venu. Mère dit que les gens sont bêtes et que c'est parce que papa vend des chevaux plutôt que de se coucher sur des coussins en mangeant des fruits confits que les gens ne viendraient pas. Même s'ils avaient des invitations, et ça, c'est _vilain_ » décréta-t-elle en plissant le nez.

Loki était certain que ses sourcils avaient atteint la ligne de ses cheveux.

« Oh » lâcha-t-il faiblement, sentant revenir son mal de tête.

« Dis » interrogea la gamine, « pourquoi tu es tout cabossé ? Papa a dû te ramener en travers de son cheval, comme il a fait avec le magicien Vane qui était venu ici par erreur. Est-ce que tu as fait une erreur de magie ? »

« Tu peux dire ça » reconnut le prince.

Au moment où l'enfant rouvrait la bouche – probablement pour poser une autre question – un hululement soprano digne d'une prima donna archi-gâtée se fit entendre.

« _Eisa !_ »

La fillette arbora soudain l'expression de qui va se coucher pour découvrir que le chat a souillé abondamment la literie.

« Zut » grimaça-t-elle, « c'est maman. »

« _Eisa Svadilfaridottir ! Viens ici tout de suite !_ »

« File » conseilla Loki à la fillette. « C'est un ton qui sent la claque, crois-moi. »

« Je sais » grogna l'enfant avant de soulever la tenture de l'entrée pour se glisser hors de la pièce.

« _Eisa !_ »

* * *

Loki avait dû s'endormir, puisque lorsqu'il ouvrit de nouveau les yeux, une femme était assise à son chevet.

Tout comme la fillette – Eisa – la femme portait une longue veste sur une robe brodée, mais dans des teintes acajou et noisette répondant à ses bijoux – des pendants de bronze à ses oreilles pointues et à chaque poignet, deux bracelets de cuivre ciselé finement.

Elle avait la peau gris souris, des tresses couleur de lin enroulées autour de son crâne comme un diadème, et des yeux aux iris de nacre nageant dans des sclérotiques noires.

« Alors » fit-elle d'une voix de contre-alto, « es-tu bien réveillé, cette fois ? »

Le prince médita la question.

« …Je pense. »

Cette réponse lui valut un sourire semblable à l'expression d'un renard qui va jouer un mauvais tour.

« Tant mieux. Mon seigneur et maître ne t'a pas accordé l'hospitalité pour que tu passes tout ton séjour ici à dormir, tu sais. »

Loki plissa les yeux.

« Le seigneur… Svadilfari, c'est bien cela ? »

Le sourire de renard disparut.

« En effet. Il t'a découvert dans un buisson écrasé à quelques kilomètres de la propriété où nous nous trouvons en ce moment. Voudrais-tu bien expliquer ce qui t'a pris de te jeter dans ce buisson ? »

Sentant bouillir ses pommettes, Loki avoua à contrecœur :

« C'était… une expérience. »

La femme haussa un sourcil presque incolore.

« Vraiment. D'habitude, ce sont les Vanes qui se livrent à ce genre de sottises. J'aurais cru que ton peuple aurait davantage de jugeote. »

« Les Ases _font_ preuve de jugeote » protesta le prince avant d'ajouter par souci d'honnêteté : « Quoique, pas très souvent. »

Les yeux nacrés s'étrécirent.

« Les Ases, tu dis ? »

« Oui » confirma Loki, un brin agacé. « Est-ce que j'ai l'air d'un nain ? »

En guise de réponse, la femme esquissa un geste dans l'air, faisant apparaître un large miroir rond au cadre métallique qu'elle présenta à Loki.

Dans le miroir se réfléchissait un jotunn, son visage bleu lapis défiguré par des cicatrices étrangement régulières, ses yeux rouges brûlant comme des braises incandescentes.

Un jotunn avec les traits de Loki.


	3. Chapter 3

Au début, Thor ne s'inquiéta pas du tout. Tout Asgard savait que Loki avait besoin de s'endurcir, il prenait mal jusqu'aux plus légères plaisanteries et trouvait matière à s'indigner pour des vétilles.

Il s'en alla donc pratiquer son entraînement auprès du maître d'armes – ah, le jour où il tiendrait enfin Mjolnir dans la main – ne récoltant que des éloges comme à son ordinaire, jusqu'à ce que vienne l'heure du dîner.

« Thor, où est ton frère ? » interrogea Frigga lorsque son premier né fit son apparition dans la salle.

Le prince blond haussa les épaules.

« En train de pleurer au-dessus de son livre dans sa chambre, je suppose. »

La Reine pinça les lèvres et envoya une femme de chambre chercher le second prince. Sauf guerre ou quête, tous les membres de la famille royale avaient obligation d'être présents aux repas. Ils se voyaient déjà si peu durant la journée !

Thor ne ressentit qu'une vague pointe d'agacement lorsque la servante revint bredouille. En bon trouillard aux passe-temps de fille, Loki avait dû chercher refuge dans la bibliothèque, son endroit préféré au monde. Il y aurait dormi s'il avait pu.

Loki n'était pas non plus à la bibliothèque.

Cette fois, Thor avait commencé à se sentir soucieux. L'ordre d'Odin de fouiller le palais de fond en comble à la recherche de l'apprenti sorcier l'avait tranquillisé. Les Einherjar connaissaient leur affaire, ils ramèneraient le second prince par les oreilles s'il le fallait.

Loki n'était nulle part dans le palais. Il n'était pas non plus dans les jardins environnants. Ou dans la ville.

Alors que le Père de Tout ordonnait d'aller chercher Heimdall pour que celui-ci puisse retrouver l'endroit où se trouvait Loki, Thor était dévoré d'angoisse.

Il savait qu'Odin avait des ennemis. Il savait que ces ennemis ne reculeraient devant rien pour s'en prendre au Père de Toute Chose. Et pour blesser le plus possible le Père, quoi de mieux que de s'en prendre à sa progéniture même ?

Rien qu'à imaginer Loki, si délicat, si faible, entre des mains cruelles, Thor sentait son cœur cogner à ses tempes, menaçant de le rendre sourd, une brume rougeâtre teintant son champ de vision dans des teintes crépusculaires.

A l'arrivée d'Heimdall, il se tendit encore davantage, attendant avidement que le Gardien d'Asgard dévoile les noms de ceux qu'il pulvériserait pour avoir osé emporter son petit frère.

« Je suis navré, mon Roi. Le jeune prince Loki reste caché à ma vision. »

Et une main glaciale comme Jotunheim se referma sur le cœur du dieu du Tonnerre.

* * *

Loki gisait sur le dos, contemplant le plafond sans le voir. Il préférait encore les poutres de bois à ce qu'il avait vu dans le miroir.

 _Jotunn._

Ça expliquait tout. Pourquoi il avait le teint pâle et les cheveux noirs alors qu'un Ase digne de ce nom avait une peau dorée et des cheveux blonds, pourquoi il était si faible physiquement, pourquoi la cour entière passait son temps à rire de lui et à le couvrir de huées et de mépris.

Parce qu'il n'était qu'un jotunn. Une monstruosité. Un coucou qui n'avait pas sa place dans le nid des aigles. Rien d'autre qu'une aberration.

Une brusque secousse sur ses draps le fit retomber dans le monde réel. La femme aux cheveux de lin – une elfe ? Avec ses oreilles pointues, c'était plus que probable – dardait ses yeux étranges sur lui, les couvertures sur les bras.

« Sors de ce lit » ordonna-t-elle. « Tu as besoin de prendre un bain et de t'habiller. »

« Pourquoi faire ? » répondit Loki d'une voix creuse.

La femme pinça les lèvres.

« Pour souper avec le maître des lieux, voyons. Un invité ne se présente pas à la table de son hôte en débraillé. »

Loki en resta pantois.

« Quoi… je dois manger avec le maître ? »

Rien que le concept lui faisait mal au cerveau. Un Géant des Glaces n'était pas digne de manger par terre avec les chiens d'Asgard, comment donc pouvait-il manger avec un seigneur riche et respectable ?

« Tout à fait » confirma l'elfe, visiblement inconsciente du surréalisme grotesque de la chose.

« Mais… je suis un jotunn ! » s'écria désespérément l'adolescent.

« Entre ces murs, tu es un invité » rétorqua la femme. « Et maintenant, sors du lit, ou je te traînerais jusqu'à la baignoire. »

Complètement sous le choc, Loki se soumit et se laissa conduire hors de la pièce, la femme le menant le long d'un couloir tendu de tapisseries aux motifs géométriques et au parquet reluisant jusqu'à une pièce carrelée de blanc et bleu pâle. Des carreaux de faïence ornés de triskèles et d'étoiles recouvraient les murs, et divers savons et serviettes avaient été posés à côté de la grande baignoire déjà remplie encastrée dans le sol.

« Appelle-moi quand tu auras fini » dit l'elfe avant de quitter la pièce pour lui laisser un semblant d'intimité, ce dont Loki se sentit horriblement reconnaissant – il ne voulait vraiment imposer la vue de son corps à quiconque, surtout dans son horreur naturelle.

Les yeux fermés, il retira sa chemise de nuit et se laissa couler dans l'eau délicieusement tiède. L'espace d'un instant, il envisagea de plonger la tête sous l'eau et d'essayer de se tuer par noyade, mais y renonça. Il n'allait pas obliger le maître des lieux à retirer son cadavre de la baignoire.

Les savons dégageaient différents parfums de fleurs et d'herbes assez entêtants, et Loki choisit celui qui lui donnait le moins la nausée, se frottant copieusement comme pour retirer la souillure de sa vraie nature. Hélas, même après un récurage à fond, il pouvait toujours sentir les affreuses cicatrices sillonnant tout son corps – comment lui avaient-elles été infligées ? Au moyen d'un couteau ? Ou bien d'un sortilège de modification du corps ? Ou était-ce juste un trait naturel, comme les rayures des tigres ?

Tout en ruminant la question, Loki s'extirpa de l'eau et s'enroula dans une serviette avant d'appeler l'elfe, laquelle revint avec une pile de tissu dans les mains.

« Voici de quoi t'habiller. Pas de boutons, pas de lacets, alors rien de très compliqué, tu n'as qu'à faire passer ta tête et tes bras par les trous appropriés. J'attends dehors pour quand tu seras prêt. »

Muet, Loki hocha la tête pour montrer qu'il avait comprit et la regarda partir avant de s'intéresser aux vêtements. Il y avait un caleçon en coton qui lui arrivait jusqu'aux genoux, un pantalon ample, une fine chemise de coton à manches courtes, une robe à manches longues finement brodée qui lui arrivait à mi-mollet, et un surcot bleu également brodé à mettre par-dessus le pantalon et la robe rouges.

L'elfe n'avait pas menti en disant que c'était facile à mettre. Une fois visible, Loki eut le réconfort de constater qu'en dehors de son visage, seuls ses mains et ses pieds étaient visibles, les longues manches et le col haut de la robe dissimulant la peau bleue. Dans l'état actuel des choses, se cacher derrière des couches et des couches de tissu ne constituait pas une mauvaise solution.

La femme haussa un sourcil incolore en le voyant sortir de la salle de bains.

« Pas mal du tout » déclara-t-elle en sortant un peigne. « Il faut juste un soupçon de finition. »

Loki serra la mâchoire mais la laissa lui démêler les quelques nœuds ayant eu l'affront de se former dans sa chevelure. Ceci fait, l'elfe le jugea enfin présentable et l'entraîna de nouveau au détour des couloirs.

Tandis qu'il la suivait, Loki sentait son estomac se contracter douloureusement. Comment donc le maître des lieux allait-il réagir, devant un jotunn nain attifé de robes elfiques – il avait reconnu les points de broderie et la texture des soieries, révélateur de l'origine des habits – comme une parodie ridicule d'être conscient ? Il perçut la moiteur de ses mains et les essuya nerveusement sur le tissu du surcot.

« C'est ici » annonça l'elfe.

Elle s'était arrêtée devant une tenture noire à motifs dorés qu'elle souleva, juste assez pour permettre le passage à Loki. L'adolescent avala à grand-peine sa salive.

Une voix grave se coula hors de la pièce située derrière la tenture.

« Entre donc, jeune jotunn. Tu es ici mon invité, et aucun mal ne te sera fait. »

Loki déglutit de nouveau et s'avança dans la pièce. Le lourd tissu retomba derrière lui.


	4. Chapter 4

Loki n'avait encore jamais eu l'occasion de voir un elfe de près. Les ljosalfar étaient notoirement isolationnistes et n'avaient guère d'affection pour Asgard, sans doute à cause de la tendance des Ases à utiliser leur terre comme réserve de chasse ou bordel gratuit. De fait, l'ambassadrice d'Alfeim avait tendance à se cloîtrer dans ses quartiers et à fuir autant que possible les regards.

Installé en tailleur sur un coussin, le maître des lieux dévisageait le jeune jotunn de ses yeux nacrés à la sclérotique noire. Son teint était d'un gris si pâle qu'il en devenait blanc, tandis que les longs cheveux retombant sur ses épaules étaient carrément privés de couleur. Il portait une longue robe bleu marine sur un pantalon vert mousse, ainsi qu'une longue veste également vert mousse. Il n'avait pas de chaussons.

Loki n'aurait su dire quel âge il avait. Tout comme les Géants de glace et de feu, les elfes manifestaient peu ou presque pas de signes de vieillissement. Il se disait que le plus vieux d'entre eux était né en même temps que Bor et avait quitté les vivants peu de temps après la naissance de Thor, aussi beau et robuste à sa mort qu'au début de sa vie d'homme.

Un tapis – une nappe – avait été déroulé au sol et couvert de bols en céramique. Il y avait des ravioles, des boulettes, des légumes coupés en morceaux à tremper dans différentes sauces, des petits pains et un flacon de vin jaune.

L'estomac de Loki se manifesta bruyamment et sans la moindre élégance. Le garçon sentit ses joues bouillir et se demanda du fin fond de son horreur si sa rougeur – les jotunns avaient-ils le sang rouge ? – se voyait.

Un sourire se dessina sur le visage blême de l'elfe, étirant ses lèvres argentées.

« Assieds-toi » fit-il, accompagnant ses mots d'un geste vers le coussin placé de l'autre côté de la nappe, « et sers-toi. Tu sembles en avoir besoin. »

Muet, Loki s'installa, les jambes repliées sous lui. L'elfe souleva le flacon de vin d'une longue main pâle et fit mine de verser dans le gobelet de l'adolescent.

« Vous ne pouvez pas faire ça » protesta le garçon.

Le sourire ne vacilla aucunement.

« Quel hôte serais-je si je n'assurais pas le service de mes invités ? » répondit l'elfe.

 _Mais je suis un jotunn_ , faillit s'écrier Loki. _La courtoisie ne s'applique pas aux bêtes, encore moins à ce qui est encore plus bas que les bêtes._

Il serra les dents – ou plutôt les crocs – et baissa les yeux sur ses mains bleues aux ongles noirs. La situation était tellement faussée qu'il sentait poindre la migraine.

Son estomac gargouilla de nouveau. Avec hésitation, il tendit la main vers l'un des plats, s'attendant à un coup ou une réprimande. Rien n'arriva.

Contrairement à ses attentes, la nourriture n'était pas brûlante et saturée d'épices comme à Asgard, une combinaison qui donnait immanquablement la nausée et des maux de ventre à Loki. Toute la cour le traitait de sac d'os, l'accusait de faire des caprices, mais comment pouvait-il digérer des plats qui le rendaient malade ?

Pendant une bonne demi-heure, il ne se préoccupa que du contenu des assiettes, trop heureux d'avoir en perspective une nuit de sommeil imperturbé par une digestion chaotique. Il n'en sentait pas moins le regard étrange de l'elfe sur lui, probablement amusé par le grotesque de la chose, et se répétait en boucle tous ses manuels d'étiquette pour ne pas avoir l'air de bâfrer. Si seulement il y avait eu des couverts… !

« Tu avais vraiment faim, dis-moi » commenta l'elfe d'un ton amusé lorsque le garçon ne donna plus signe de vouloir se resservir.

Loki aurait voulu disparaître sous terre. A lui seul, il avait vidé les trois quarts des plats. De quoi passer pour un horrible goinfre. L'elfe agita une longue main.

« Inutile de t'excuser » déclara-t-il, « je suis au courant de la situation sur Jotunheim. Même les nobles commencent à connaître des difficultés, paraît-il. »

L'adolescent avala sa salive. Tout le monde savait que les Géants des Glaces étaient affligés par la pestilence et la famine. Les Ases riaient et disaient que c'était bien fait pour les monstres. L'elfe en parlait comme d'une réalité vaguement déplaisante.

 _Pourquoi fais-tu ça ?_

« Si mon attention te trouble, je t'en demande pardon » poursuivit l'elfe. « Mais je n'avais encore jamais vu de vierge des glaces, même voilée. Une fois mariées, plus question de se laisser apercevoir par un autre homme que leur seigneur et maître, il faut croire. »

Loki fronça les sourcils. Qu'est-ce que c'était, une vierge des glaces ? Il n'était qu'un géant raté, un vulgaire avorton… n'est-ce pas ? Peut-être y aurait-il plus d'informations dans la grande bibliothèque d'Asgard…

 _Mais si tu poses ne serait-ce qu'un pied à Asgard, tu te feras tuer immédiatement_ lui rappela sa raison.

Il était jotunn. Où qu'il aille, on essaierait immédiatement de le dépecer. Sauf dans cette curieuse maison, semblait-il. Le garçon tordit machinalement un pli de son surcot entre ses doigts – le tissu était juste un tout petit peu plus foncé que sa propre peau.

« Qu'allez-vous faire de moi ? »

L'elfe haussa un sourcil incolore, presque invisible sur son front.

« Tu es mon invité, et cela signifie que je te dois protection et abri. Tant que tu seras sous mon toit, tu n'auras rien à craindre de moi ou de quiconque d'autre. Si ton désir est de rester, une chambre t'attend. Si ton désir est de partir, je t'accompagnerais là où tu le souhaites. Que veux-tu faire ? »

La question laissa Loki sans voix.

 _Que veux-tu faire ?_

Personne ne lui avait encore jamais demandé son avis. Odin l'envoyait s'instruire auprès du maître d'armes, Thor l'entraînait dans ses escapades, Frigga lui apprenait la magie… sans lui demander ce qu'il en pensait. D'accord, il se sauvait quand il n'aimait pas ce qu'il devait faire, et on ne lui reproposait plus après, mais… les gens ne se souciaient pas de ses opinions.

 _Que veux-tu faire ?_

L'elfe le considérait placidement, attendant sa réponse. Loki se gratta nerveusement le poignet.

« Je… je ne sais pas » avoua-t-il piteusement. « J'ai le droit de rester… jusqu'à ce que j'aie les idées claires ? »

« Mais oui » fit l'elfe.

Le garçon déglutit.

« D'accord. D'accord. Merci beaucoup, monsieur. »

« Appelle-moi Svadilfari, si tu veux » suggéra l'elfe, la mine amusée. « En échange, j'aimerais bien pouvoir t'appeler autrement que garçon ou toi. »

Oh, Nornes. Loki ne pouvait pas se présenter comme le second fils d'Odin, ce serait pire que ridicule. Sans compter qu'il _n'était pas_ le fils d'Odin par le sang. Un pseudonyme, un nom qui ne provoquerait pas de suspicion, vite…

« Loptr » finit-il par déclarer.

Le sourire de Svadilfari s'élargit.

« Je sens que j'aurais plaisir à t'accueillir sous mon toit, Loptr. »


	5. Chapter 5

« Puisque tu seras un hôte dans cette maison, il tombe sous le sens qu'on te la fasse visiter » commenta Svadilfari, « et j'ai justement la personne adéquate sous la main. Eisa, arrête de te cacher derrière le rideau et entre. »

Un petit hoquet se fit entendre derrière la tenture servant de porte, puis celle-ci se souleva et la fillette Géant du Feu fit son apparition en traînant les pieds.

« Je m'étais bien cachée, pourtant » fit-elle d'un ton boudeur.

L'elfe lui adressa un regard pas du tout impressionné.

« Je suis ton père, je sais tout. Et qu'est-ce que c'est que ces manières ? Depuis quand tu te réfugies derrière les rideaux plutôt que de venir saluer un invité ? Je croyais que tes mères t'avaient mieux élevée que ça. »

« J'ai déjà dit bonjour » râla l'enfant. « Avant que mère ne vienne le voir. »

« C'est la vérité » appuya Loki occupé à observer la gamine du coin de l'œil.

Dès qu'on passait outre la couleur de la peau et des cheveux, c'était facile de voir la ressemblance : la fille avait le menton, le nez et les pommettes aristocratiques de son père. Elle n'en restait pas moins perturbante : quel créature saine de corps et d'esprit voudrait coucher avec un eldjotunn ? En matière de bestialité et d'inculture, ceux-ci rivalisaient avec les Géants des Glaces. Sans compter qu'après les incursions de Surtur sur Alfeim plusieurs siècles auparavant, un hybride elfe-géant du feu aurait dû être impensable.

« Cela n'en fait pas une présentation dans les règles » rétorqua Svadilfari d'un ton sévère. « Loptr, voici Eisa Svadilfaridottir, ma première-née et fille aînée de ma seconde épouse. Eisa, mon invité Loptr… »

« Fils de personne » se hâta d'ajouter Loki – et n'était-ce pas la vérité ? Il ne pouvait plus se réclamer d'Odin, et n'avait aucune idée de sa vraie parenté. Pourquoi se réclamer de cette dernière, de toute façon ?

Les yeux nacrés de l'elfe s'étrécirent imperceptiblement, mais il ne dit rien, tandis qu'un large sourire plein de dents parfaitement blanches apparaissait sur le visage de sa fille.

« Tu resteras combien de temps ? » interrogea-t-elle.

Loki haussa les épaules.

« Le temps de réfléchir » annonça l'elfe d'un ton énigmatique. « Maintenant, si tu voulais bien lui montrer la maison ? »

« Ouais ! » s'écria l'enfant avant de se reprendre. « Je veux dire, oui, père. »

Les lèvres argentées s'étirèrent sur le visage blême.

« File » ordonna Svadilfari. « Mais défense de rentrer dans les chambres de tes parents, c'est compris ? »

La fille hocha la tête d'un ton boudeur avant de se remettre à sourire et d'aller tirer sur le bras de Loki pour l'inciter à se lever.

« Allez, allez » ordonna-t-elle, « il faut que tu voies le jardin, et ma chambre, et la bibliothèque, et je dois te présenter maman et mon poney et ma poupée… »

Sans voix, l'adolescent se laissa entraîner.

* * *

La première chose qu'apprit le prince qui ne l'était plus sur Eisa Svadilfaridottir était que la fillette était capable de parler sans respirer, puisqu'elle jacassait joyeusement sans prendre de pauses tandis qu'elle le traînait dans les couloirs, lui décrivant les motifs des tapisseries et des tapis et ce qu'ils étaient supposés représenter. Loki en avait les oreilles qui tintaient.

« Et là, c'est le tapis que ma troisième grand-mère a apporté dans sa dot et que maman a toujours voulu jeter mais d'après mère ça fait partie de la famille depuis trop longtemps alors c'est impossible… »

Le cerveau de Loki était sur le point de lui couler par les oreilles.

« Comment ta mère peut-elle vouloir deux choses différentes ? » demanda-t-il, saisi dans les affres d'une confusion digne de Thor.

La fille cligna ses yeux rouges – des rubis nageant dans une sclérotique noire.

« J'ai dit que _maman_ voulait jeter le tapis et que _mère_ refusait de le faire. C'est pas compliqué, si ? »

« Si » répondit platement le jeune homme.

Eisa prit l'air excédé.

« Maman, c'est-à-dire ma maman, la deuxième femme de papa, veut jeter le tapis, et mère, qui est la première femme de papa, elle dit non. Il te faut un dessin aussi ? »

« …Ton père a deux femmes ?! »

L'enfant hocha la tête, ignorant superbement la tête de son interlocuteur.

« Il est tellement riche qu'il pourrait en avoir cinq comme grand-père, mais il aime tellement mère et maman qu'il ne veut pas d'une autre » déclara-t-elle fièrement. « Et il sait qu'une troisième femme ne s'entendrait pas du tout avec elles, alors il refuse un nouveau mariage. Papa dit qu'il préfère deux femmes heureuses à quatre femmes malheureuses. Est-ce que ton père aime autant ses femmes ? »

« _Sa_ femme » rectifia l'adolescent sans réfléchir – et rien qu'à penser à Frigga, son cœur se serrait douloureusement.

La fille le considéra d'un air mi-surpris mi-horrifié.

« Tu es un paysan ?! »

Un instant, il voulut protester, proclamer qu'il était un prince d'Asgard, plus important et mieux né que ne le serait jamais une gosse de marchand si dépravé qu'il lui fallait un harem… mais il ne pouvait plus se raccrocher à cela, n'est-ce pas ?

 _Tu n'es pas un prince. Tu n'es même pas d'Asgard._

Une petite main fiévreuse se posa sur son bras. Eisa le considérait d'un air coupable.

« Pardon » fit-elle timidement. « Ça doit être horrible de n'avoir qu'une mère. Est-ce que tu as été assez aimé ? »

Il faillit éclater de rire… un rire qui l'aurait mené aux larmes… Pour avoir repensé à Odin, toujours si distant, toujours si prompt à l'oublier, à le rejeter de côté en faveur de Thor… A Frigga, distante aussi en dépit de leurs séances de magie ensemble, qui lui disait juste de serrer les dents quand on se moquait de lui… A Thor lui-même, qui prenait tant de place, qui se souvenait de lui uniquement après coup, ridiculisant toujours tout ce qu'il faisait, préférant la compagnie des soldats à son cadet trop chétif…

« Je me demande si je l'ai seulement été » avoua-t-il, un sourire dément aux lèvres.

* * *

« Thor, tu ne peux partir comme ça ! » fulmina Odin.

Le prince blond se leva si brusquement qu'il en renversa sa chaise par terre.

« Comment osez-vous ? » s'écria-t-il, toute la salle se remplissant du fumet d'ozone de sa furie. « Loki a disparu ! _Loki_ a disparu ! Mon frère a disparu ! Votre fils a disparu ! Comment pouvez-vous rester assis là sans rien faire ? Vous devriez vous précipiter à sa recherche ! »

« Ne crois pas que je ne fais rien » gronda le Roi d'Asgard. « J'ai envoyé des patrouilles aux quatre coins du royaume… »

« Des patrouilles ? » s'insurgea Thor. « Des patrouilles ?! Vous abandonnez à des inconnus le soin de retrouver Loki ? Quel père êtes-vous donc ? »

« Le Père de Tout ! » éclata Odin.

Les cheveux blonds du dieu des tempêtes crépitèrent bruyamment, raidis par un brusque jaillissement d'électricité statique.

« Vous prétendez être le Père de Tout ? Mais vous n'agissez même pas comme le père de Loki ! Au moins puis-je agir comme son frère… ! »

« Essaye de partir et je te fais jeter dans une cellule ! » rugit le Roi. « Me suis-je bien fait comprendre ? »

Thor devint pâle comme un linge, puis rouge brique, ouvrit et referma la bouche, et finit par tourner les talons et quitter la pièce tel une tornade. Frigga pinça les lèvres.

« Tu n'aurais pas dû lui dire ça. »

Odin laissa un soupir lui échapper. Il paraissait tout d'un coup extrêmement vieux.

« Thor est vulnérable » déclara-t-il. « Si les ravisseurs de Loki cherchent à affaiblir notre famille, ils n'hésiteront pas à attaquer Thor. »

« Tu aurais pu lui dire cela. »

« Aurait-il écouté ? » répondit le Roi. « Je ne pense pas. Et je ne pense pas non plus pouvoir perdre mes deux fils. »

La grimace de Frigga se tordit, prenant des accents douloureux.

« Je ne le peux pas non plus » avoua-t-elle.

* * *

Les lèvres argentées de Svadilfari s'étaient retroussées tandis qu'il feuilletait le livre qu'il avait fait apparaître de sa bibliothèque. Peu s'en souvenaient aujourd'hui, mais les ljosalfar et les jötnar avaient été proches, autrefois. Suffisamment pour que leurs peuples écrivent des traités l'un sur l'autre, sur leurs coutumes respectives, leurs particularités physiques. Telle celle des marques familiales.

Sur les pages jaunies dont les bords commençaient à frayer, le croquis à l'encre noire d'une tête de Géant, arborant des marques circulaires sur le front. Une note à l'encre surplombait le dessin : _couronne d'Ymir_.

Très intéressant comme mot, le terme couronne. Plus instructif encore quand on savait qu'au sein des Géants, seuls les descendants du fondateur du royaume pouvaient monter sur le trône. Et que seuls les membres de la famille royale immédiate portaient la marque distinctive de leur lignage…

L'elfe faillit rire. _Fils de personne_ , vraiment. Le petit était soit culotté en diable, soit naïf à pleurer. Personnellement, il pencherait davantage pour la deuxième option. Laquelle l'arrangeait beaucoup. Oui, vraiment beaucoup.

Loptr était splendide. Une véritable poupée de saphir. Et comme tous les elfes, Svadilfari avait une certaine tendance à se conduire en pie voleuse : il avait vraiment beaucoup de goût pour les belles choses. Et une fois qu'il les tenait… il oubliait souvent de les rendre.

 _Et puis, ce n'est pas comme si Laufey Roi était en mesure de s'opposer à moi… En vérité, je crois qu'il me remettra son enfant avec empressement, une fois que je lui aurais expliqué la situation._

Oui, tout s'annonçait à merveille. Tout à fait à merveille.


	6. Chapter 6

Lorsqu'arriva l'heure du souper, Loki avait eu le temps d'apprendre tout ce qui concernait le poney d'Eisa, Chandelle – parce que tu lui trouves pas la couleur d'une chandelle, toi ? – ainsi que l'histoire de la famille de Svadilfari, lequel était ce qu'on appelle vulgairement un nouveau riche.

Le père de l'elfe avait gagné la propriété et les terres attenantes – plutôt étendues car elles incluaient un village et une forêt de belle taille – en défiant en holmgang l'ancien maître qu'il avait ensuite tué pour s'être permis des libertés avec sa promise. Si l'aristocratie avait vu cette ascension d'un mauvais œil, les paysans du coin avaient accueilli leur nouveau seigneur sans chichis et même avec un peu d'enthousiasme, vu que la fiancée du parvenu n'était pas la seule avec qui l'ancien maître s'était permis des libertés.

Svadilfari avait été son troisième fils, et comme tous les cadets, s'était attendu à mener sa vie comme il l'entendait tandis que son frère aîné se trimballerait toutes les responsabilités du domaine. Et puis était survenu le Mal Rouge, la fièvre qui avait emporté près d'un quart des résidents d'Alfeim, et un Svadilfari d'à peine un millier d'années s'était retrouvé à la tête du domaine. Après la mort de son père, de ses cinq mères et de ses frères.

Pour ce prix-là, Loki n'aurait pas voulu des lieux. Même lorsqu'il se croyait encore prince d'Asgard, l'une des raisons pour lesquelles le trône ne l'intéressait guère était le fait que Thor serait obligé de disparaître pour que le Thing envisage de couronner Loki.

 _A présent, seul un imbécile penserait que je suis digne du trône_ , songea Loki tandis qu'Eisa le traînait jusqu'à la cuisine, où se trouvait quelqu'un qui stoppa net le cours des pensées de l'adolescent.

« Maman ! Voici Loptr, père a dit que c'est notre invité. Est-ce qu'il pourra faire la course avec moi ? »

La Géante de Feu ne leva pas le nez de la pâte qu'elle était occupée à pétrir sans merci.

« Tu pourrais d'abord lui demander son avis » lâcha-t-elle d'une voix étrangement rauque, presque masculine.

Eisa parut foudroyée.

« Oups ! Loptr, tu veux bien faire la course avec moi ? Je te prêterais mon poney, si tu veux ! »

Loki avala sa salive, incertain de la réponse à donner à la gamine qui dardait sur lui ses yeux rouges étrangement… innocents.

« Heum… »

« Eisa, va me chercher les tomates » ordonna la Géante. « Les séchées, pas celles ramassées. »

« Mais maman, elles sont dans le _cellier_ … »

« _Eisa_ » gronda la Géante, avec le même ton employé par Frigga quand celle-ci découvrait les résultats d'une des bêtises de ses garçons.

La fillette prit l'air boudeur et quitta la pièce en traînant lourdement des pieds pour bien faire savoir qu'elle n'était pas contente. Loki se retrouva donc seul avec la Géante. Quoique, en y regardant de plus près, elle ne correspondait pas tout à fait aux critères de la race.

Sa peau était couleur d'humus fraîchement retourné et non ébène, la lourde tresse émergeant de sous son foulard brodé aurait pu sembler noire sans les reflets violets qui en rehaussaient la teinte pourpre, et elle avait beau avoisiner les deux mètres quarante, elle n'atteignait certes pas les cinq habituels pour la race.

« Farce. »

« Hein ? »

« La farce » répéta la femme. « Dans le grand saladier. Sur le buffet à côté de toi. »

Avisant le plat, Loki s'en empara et le lui tendit. Elle entreprit aussitôt d'en déverser le contenu dans le moule posé à côté d'elle.

« Alors, c'est toi l'invité de mon mari. »

Elle n'avait pas l'air ouvertement hostile, mais l'adolescent décida de rester prudent. Après tout, il y avait une très jolie collection de couteaux de cuisine accrochée au mur.

« J'espère que ma présence ne vous incommode pas, madame » fit-il prudemment.

Cette fois, elle se tourna vers lui. La sclérotique entourant ses prunelles rouge garance était bordeaux sombre, pas entièrement uniforme comme les propres yeux de Loki.

« Tu ne m'incommode pas » décréta-elle. « Et c'est Glod, pas madame. »

* * *

Lorsque le dîner fut prêt et tous les convives réunis autour des plats – disposés sur une table basse cernée de coussins – Loki décida que son hôte devait aimer les femmes au teint sombre lorsqu'il vit reparaître l'elfe au teint gris, qui lui fut présentée comme Tamamo au Cheval Lumineux, première épouse de Svadilfari. Oh, et apparemment, elles devaient aussi être plus grandes que lui : Tamamo faisait une demi-tête de plus que son mari qui n'était pourtant pas rabougri vu ses deux mètres dix de hauteur.

A part ces détails, les deux femmes de l'elfe semblaient aussi différentes que l'huile et l'eau : Tamamo paraissait sophistiquée, gracieuse et d'une politesse glaciale là où Glod avait les mains enfarinées, un corps encombrant et des manières qui trahissait des origines quelque peu paysannes.

Loki leur trouvait une ressemblance désagréable avec l'ancien tandem des princes d'Asgard.

L'atmosphère avait été vaguement froide, Svadilfari interrogeant sa première épouse sur la bonne marche du domaine tandis que la seconde le couvait des yeux en soupirant de temps à autre, Eisa persistant à babiller dans l'oreille de l'adolescent de choses et d'autres – de ses talents désastreux pour la couture et de sa petite sœur encore au sein et désespérément ennuyeuse vu son statut de bébé.

Il éprouva un tel soulagement de voir l'épreuve prendre fin qu'il ne broncha même pas quand Glod décida qu'il ferait un parfait plongeur et lui demanda de s'occuper de la vaisselle en compagnie de la petite qui se plaignit bruyamment et ne se tut qu'après menace d'une taloche sur l'arrière du crâne.

* * *

Lorsque Glod quitta la pièce en compagnie des morveux, Tamamo plissa ses lèvres couleur ardoise en une moue boudeuse.

« Il n'a pas l'air très dégourdi » laissa-t-elle tomber avec mépris.

Svadilfari ne cilla pas.

« Il est intimidé » décréta-il. « Laisse-lui le temps de s'adapter. Je suis certain qu'il sera bien plus captivant une fois à l'aise. »

La femme renifla.

« Et dans le cas contraire ? Glod est bien assez cruche pour trente-six. Tu mourrais du manque de stimulation de sa part. »

« _Tamamo._ »

« Quoi ? » rétorqua-t-elle, pas du tout déphasée par le regard réprobateur de son mari. « Tu sais très bien que c'est vrai. Glod t'aime et c'est une bonne ménagère… mais quand il s'agit de converser avec toi, elle n'est bonne à rien. J'aimerais mieux que ce garçon ne soit pas coulé dans le même moule, pour toi comme pour moi. »

Svadilfari poussa un long soupir.

« Même s'il est bête comme ses pieds, je dois tenter ma chance. Tu sais pourquoi. »

La femme baissa les yeux sur ses genoux.

« Il pourrait te donner une fille » souffla-t-elle. « Skadi de Thrymheim n'a donné qu'une fille au souverain de Vanaheim quand celui-ci en a fait sa concubine. »

« Et lorsque le prince Freyr s'est apparié avec Gerdr Gymirsdottir, il en a eu cinq fils » répondit l'elfe pâle. « Les jötnar conçoivent plus facilement les garçons que les filles, le fait est avéré. »

Tamamo détourna la tête. Une lueur peinée s'alluma dans les yeux de son époux qui éleva le bras et lui toucha délicatement la joue.

« _Mo ghrà_ » fit-il. « Regarde-moi, mon amour. »

Elle s'exécuta.

« Tu sais combien je t'aime. Tu le sais bien. Mais il me faut un héritier. Rien qu'un fils. »

« Et ni Glod ni moi ne t'avons donné ça » murmura Tamamo d'une voix lasse.

Il empauma la joue de sa femme aussi doucement que si celle-ci avait été faite de la plus fine porcelaine.

« Les ljosalfar ont toujours eu du mal à planter leur graine » déplora-t-il, « ce n'est pas la qualité du sol qui est en faute. N'importe comment. Si vraiment sa présence est trop insupportable pour toi ou pour Glod, il partira. »

« Comme ça ? » s'étonna Tamamo, vaguement sceptique.

Svadilfari hocha la tête avec gravité.

« Si je l'épouse, tout est parfait. Mais je ne condamnerais pas une seule de mes épouses à souffrir à cause d'une autre. Il doit rester au moins pendant toute sa grossesse et le temps de récupérer de l'accouchement, mais après cela… après cela, il est libre. »

Tamamo considéra attentivement les pupilles nacrées de son mari et n'y lut que la pure sincérité. Elle posa sa main sur celle chauffant sa joue.

« Parfois » dit-elle, « j'arrive à peine à croire qu'il existe un mari comme toi. Un mari qui _se soucie_ de ses épouses. »

Un sourire étira les lèvres de Svadilfari.

« Si ce n'est pas le cas, je doute que ce soit un vrai mariage. »


	7. Chapter 7

Après la vaisselle, Eisa avait été expédiée au lit – ce qui n'avait pas manqué d'entraîner plaintes et récriminations outrées – si bien que Loki s'était retrouvé sans guide pour lui corner aux oreilles. Parfait, ça. La fillette avait de bonnes intentions, un peu comme Thor, mais elle s'avérait fatigante à supporter… tout à fait comme Thor.

Premier réflexe quand on est seul en terrain inconnu : trouver un lieu où se renseigner. Il avait donc demandé à Glod la localisation de la bibliothèque, l'avait remerciée après avoir reçu le renseignement et s'était sauvé.

Comparer la bibliothèque de Svadilfari à celle du palais d'Asgard, c'était à peu près comparer un salon de lecture à une bibliothèque publique midgardienne. Enfin, il n'allait pas se plaindre, il y avait un gros sofa chargé de coussins, des tapis confortables comme le péché, et surtout des étagères bourrées à craquer de manuscrits et de cristaux de stockage de données.

Loki alla d'abord vers les livres – il préférait de loin la sensation du papier sous ses doigts à un écran impersonnel – et hésita longuement. Son œil s'arrêta brièvement sur _Chroniques de Glace : une étude des résidents de Jotunheim_ et il faillit tendre la main vers le livre pour s'en emparer. La couardise et la honte le retinrent.

Finalement, il se rabattit sur _Annales de l'obscur et de la lumière, les deux peuples d'Alfeim_ , se laissant tomber à plat ventre sur le tapis pour feuilleter l'ouvrage.

* * *

Thor étouffait. Il avait eu beau tempêter, il avait eu beau supplier, il avait eu beau exiger, tous ses efforts étaient demeurés vains et son père avait refusé de le laisser quitter l'enceinte protégée du palais. Soi-disant parce qu'il devait rester en sécurité.

 _Mais je m'en fiche de l'être_ , hurlait intérieurement le dieu blond, _Loki ne l'est pas, pourquoi le serais-je plus que lui ? Pourquoi est-ce que je mériterais seulement de l'être ?_

Loki. Son frère cadet. Que lui arrivait-il en cet instant même ? L'esprit de Thor s'obstinait à lui montrer l'image cauchemardesque de son benjamin piégé dans le noir, appelant désespérément son nom et ne recevant aucune réponse.

Il savait que cette image reviendrait le hanter cette nuit et toutes les nuits suivantes jusqu'au retour de Loki. Une fois celui-ci délivré de ses geôliers.

Cela ne faisait aucun doute que Loki avait été enlevé, l'apprenti sorcier avait beau être de nature rancunière et aimer les blagues douteuses, il n'aurait jamais laissé sa famille dans l'angoisse où celle-ci était actuellement plongée. Et il n'avait pas non plus été volé pour un talent quelconque dont bénéficieraient ses kidnappeurs – Loki était faible et bon à rien sur le champ de bataille, sans parler de ses petits tours de magie stupides. Sans compter qu'avec son teint blafard, sa silhouette décharnée et ses cheveux noir de jais, il n'était pas le genre d'enfant qu'une mère en mal d'amour aurait choisi de voler.

Non, il n'y avait qu'une seule raison pour laquelle Loki aurait pu être enlevé, et il s'agissait de son statut de second Prince d'Asgard. Loki avait été enlevé pour _raisons politiques_.

Thor n'avait jamais autant haï la politique qu'en cet instant.

Et le pire était que personne n'avait la moindre idée de par où démarrer les recherches. Loki était-il sur Muspellheim, entre les mains de Surtur l'éternel opposant du Royaume d'Or ? Etait-il sur Svartalfeim, prisonnier d'une troupe d'elfes noirs n'ayant pas pardonné à Borr le génocide de presque toute leur race ? Etait-il à bord d'un vaisseau Skrull, ces monstrueux polymorphes dégénérés ?

Thor aurait voulu prendre Mjolnir et ravager planète après planète jusqu'à ce que son petit frère lui soit présenté sain et sauf. Mais il ne pouvait pas faire cela. Uniquement serrer les poings, grincer des dents et attendre son heure.

L'heure de broyer ceux qui avaient osé prendre ce qui était à lui. Car Loki _était_ à lui, Loki appartenait à Thor comme seul un membre de la famille peut appartenir à un autre membre de la famille. Loki était la charge de Thor, sa responsabilité. Et il lui avait fait faux bond.

 _Tout ira bien, petit frère. Tu reviendras à la maison et je ne laisserais plus jamais personne t'emmener au loin. Plus personne. Plus jamais._

* * *

Svadilfari n'en revenait pas qu'il fasse si froid. D'accord, Jontunheim était une planète de glace, mais il devrait y avoir des _limites_.

 _Pas étonnant que les jötnar aient tenté de conquérir Midgard, je donnerais n'importe quoi pour un peu plus de chaleur…_

Il se laissa aller à frissonner un peu et resserra les pans de sa cape autour de lui. Presque au même instant, de lourds pas résonnèrent sur le dallage de glace derrière.

« Un ljosalfr entre ces murs » gronda une voix rocailleuse. « Voilà qui faisait bien longtemps. »

« Beaucoup trop pour certains, Majesté » répondit l'elfe en se retournant.

Le dominant de ses trois mètres cinquante, Laufey Roi arborait un visage de marbre, ses yeux rouges luisants seuls trahissant un soupçon de curiosité.

« Aux dernières nouvelles, il était impossible d'atteindre Jotunheim sans le Bifrost » rappela le Géant.

« Depuis quand les ljosalfar ont-ils eu besoin d'Asgard pour aller où bon leur semble ? » rétorqua Svadilfari. « Et pour quelle raison iraient-ils demander l'aide des Ases ? »

Le sourire de Laufey dévoila des crocs acérés.

« Pour quelle raison, en effet. Mais c'est une raison autre qui m'importe, celle de ta présence ici. »

Cette fois, ce fut le tour de Svadilfari de sourire.

« La malice, Majesté. Je me sens d'humeur malicieuse à l'encontre des Asgardiens. Que diriez-vous de briser le blocus imposé sur votre Royaume par le Seigneur des Pendus ? »

Les yeux luisants jetèrent un éclat cramoisi.

« D'aucuns jugeraient cela impossible. »

« Me voici devant vous, Majesté, et je vous garantis que le gardien du pont n'a aucune idée de ma présence ici. Si j'ai pu passer, je peux repasser, et d'autres que moi passeront également » déclara l'elfe. « Que dites-vous de ceci, Laufey Roi ? »

Le Géant médita l'espace de plusieurs minutes sur les mots.

« Je connais les elfes » finit-il par énoncer. « Toi et les tiens exigez toujours un prix pour votre aide. Si j'accepte ton marché, quel paiement réclameras-tu de moi ? »

Le sourire de Svadilfari s'élargit dans la semi-obscurité de la pièce.

« Comme je suis heureux que vous ayez demandé… »


	8. Chapter 8

Quand Tamamo vint lui signaler qu'il commençait à se faire tard, Loki avait suffisamment épluché les Annales pour la classifier parmi les dökkalfar, une souche d'elfes établie en tribus nomades éparpillées sur toute la planète, reconnaissable à son teint plus foncé que celui des ljosalfar et généralement considérée comme un ramassis de saltimbanques et mendigots qui n'hésitaient jamais à voler leurs bienfaiteurs.

Loki trouvait des plus étranges qu'une de leurs femmes ait réussi à épouser un propriétaire terrien, mais garda ses pensées pour lui et demanda seulement s'il pouvait emprunter le livre pour s'instruire davantage. L'elfe n'avait pas vu de raison de s'y opposer.

« C'est étrange » fit remarquer l'adolescent alors qu'elle le reconduisait à la chambre d'hôte, « j'aurais cru que la maison d'un marchand serait plus grande que cela. I peine deux étages ici. »

Les lèvres grises se retroussèrent en un sourire de renard.

« Tu sais, la plupart des zénanas n'ont qu'un seul étage et des pièces où un lit tiendrait à peine, sans parler du reste du mobilier » déclara-t-elle. « En comparaison, l'architecte qui a conçu les appartements féminins de cette demeure a vu très grand. »

Loki battit des paupières.

« Attendez, qu'est-ce que vous voulez dire par appartements féminins ? »

Le sourire s'élargit, dévoilant des dents d'une blancheur oppressante.

« Et bien, tout riche digne de ce nom se doit de fournir un espace réservé uniquement à ses femmes et à ses enfants. Quel scandale s'ils venaient à se mêler aux domestiques, n'est-ce pas ? »

La nuque et les oreilles de Loki reçurent un afflux subit de sang bouillant, mais il fit de son mieux pour paraître désinvolte.

« Alors, le seigneur Svadilfari me laisse coucher dans les quartiers privés de sa famille ? Voilà un mari qui a confiance en votre fidélité conjugale. »

« Ce n'est pas difficile d'être fidèle » rétorqua Tamamo, « mes goûts ne me portent guère vers les gamins mais vers les hommes expérimentés. Et c'est connu que les jötnar préfèrent une bite bien ferme à des seins moelleux. »

L'incandescence dans les oreilles et la nuque de l'adolescent commençait à infecter ses pommettes, la gêne déclenchée par la crudité du propos se mêlant à la furie d'avoir été implicitement traité d' _ergi_.

 _Mais tu n'as jamais trouvé les filles si belles que ça, pas vrai ?_

Ruminant la chose, Loki reprit contact avec le réel alors que lui et son accompagnatrice parvenaient devant la tenture marquant l'entrée de la chambre d'hôte.

« Je te souhaite une nuit reposante, jeune invité. En passant, ne t'attends pas à voir Svadilfari demain, il sera sans doute absent pour les deux prochains mois. »

« Pour ses affaires ? » demanda Loki, essayant d'être aimable.

L'elfe hocha vaguement sa tête anguleuse.

« Un nouveau partenariat commercial, selon ses termes. Il était très enthousiaste, et quand il est dans une humeur pareille, gare aux obstacles sur son chemin. »

Sur ces mots, elle le quitta.

* * *

Tamamo n'avait pas menti : Svadilfari était bel et bien absent le lendemain. La chose ne semblait pas tracasser plus que cela les résidentes du zénana.

« C'est comme chaque année, papa dit que ça l'aide à garder l'esprit acéré. Et il oublie jamais de ramener quelque chose pour moi et mère et maman » affirma Eisa avec toute la ferveur d'une mouflette pré-pubère.

La gamine avait apparemment décidée que Loki serait son nouveau meilleur ami et lorsqu'elle avait un instant de libre – ou réussissait à fuir Tamamo ou Glod alors que les deux femmes s'efforçaient de l'instruire – elle courait auprès de l'adolescent pour le soûler de paroles ou l'implorer de jouer avec lui à cacher-le-caillou ou bilgesnipe-et-pucelle.

Loki avait beau éprouver un soulagement immense quand la fillette était rappelée à ses leçons, il ne pouvait nier que c'était… agréable, de se trouver au centre de l'attention de quelqu'un. Quelqu'un d'impartial, qui ne laisserait pas un faux lien familial l'aveugler.

Il n'avait toujours pas décidé s'il allait retourner à Asgard. Comment oserait-il se représenter au Royaume d'Or dans sa peau bleue ? Et surtout, comment pourrait-il regarder dans les yeux le Roi et la Reine, sachant qu'ils lui avaient menti toute sa vie sur sa vraie nature ? Quand à Thor…

Loki préférait éviter de trop penser à la réaction plus que probable de Thor. Le mépris du prince blond pour les jötnar était trop bien connu.

Dans l'intervalle, il se cantonnait à la bibliothèque de Svadilfari, se pliant sans peine aux recommandations de son hôte qui, par le biais de sa première femme, lui avait déconseillé de quitter l'enceinte du zénana. Après tout, les Géants des Glaces étaient supposés être confinés à Jotunheim, sans aucun moyen de s'en échapper. Un avorton jotun soulèverait à coup sûr des questions insistantes.

Loki s'était inquiété du Gardien du Bifröst, jusqu'à ce que Glod lui affirme que les appartements féminins étaient soigneusement protégés de toutes tentatives d'espionnage magique au moyen de runes, une procédure standard parmi la noblesse elfique. Les seigneurs ljosalfar ne plaisantaient pas avec l'intimité de leurs épouses.

L'adolescent se trouvait donc dans la cachette la plus sûre qu'il puisse trouver. Bien mieux que les alcôves ou les pièces inutilisées du palais d'Asgard. Et les livres à sa disposition, ne pas oublier les livres.

Il n'avait toujours pas ouvert ou touché le traité sur les jötnar. Que ce soit par crainte de voir confirmées toutes les histoires d'horreur à leur sujet… ou par crainte de les voir prouvées totalement fausses, il n'aurait pas su le dire. Peut-être un peu des deux.

Cherchant à se distraire de ces pensées peu ragoûtantes, il se changeait les idées avec les ouvrages traitant d'Alfeim ou la compagnie d'Eisa ou de Tamamo – il n'avait pas grand-chose en commun avec Glod, une brave femme mais vraiment trop terre-à-terre pour lui et souvent préoccupée par sa fille Einmyria encore au sein.

Trois mois passèrent ainsi sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte.


	9. Chapter 9

Tout d'abord, Loki avait cru avoir attrapé un coup de chaud : la journée avait été étouffante, et la lourdeur moite de l'air n'avait guère contribué à améliorer les choses. De telles journées étaient monnaie courante à Alfheim, si bien que lorsqu'il avait senti sa peau se mettre à le démanger et ses vêtements s'imbiber de sueur, il avait demandé à Eisa de le laisser tranquille et était parti s'allonger.

Sauf que ça ne s'était pas dissipé au bout d'une heure comme une vulgaire insolation. Quand Glöd était venu lui annoncer que le dîner était prêt, il avait carrément vomi sur le tapis, saisi d'écœurement rien qu'à l'idée de la nourriture. Et puis étaient venues les crampes – pas exactement des crampes d'estomac, ça venait de plus bas, et son bassin le faisait tant souffrir qu'il ne voulait même pas tenter de se lever.

Tamamo lui avait fourni une chemise de nuit propre et une bouillote remplie d'eau glacée à se mettre sur le ventre, si bien que les crampes avaient cédé un peu de terrain, mais pas beaucoup. Et ça le démangeait tant qu'il voulait se gratter jusqu'au sang – facile à faire avec ses griffes noires…

Il pouvait sentir un sang au bord de l'ébullition couler dans ses veines et le faire transpirer, l'empêchant de réfléchir correctement. Il agonisait entre ses draps et entendit à peine le froissement de tissu indiquant que la tenture s'ouvrait pour laisser passage à quelqu'un.

« Tamamo n'a pas exagéré, à ce que je constate » soupira le baryton de Svadilfari. « Moi qui croyais que ce serait le cas pour changer… »

Loki haleta, la bouche ouverte. Une odeur venait de surgir dans l'air, une odeur qui lui rappelait la douche après l'entraînement aux armes, une odeur purement masculine qui lui brûlait l'intérieur des sinus, lui asséchait la gorge et faisait pulser désagréablement le nœud douloureux niché dans son bassin.

Au désespoir, il se retourna difficilement sur le ventre et mordit son oreiller.

« Je suppose que je dois te laisser tranquille. »

Il y eut un frottement de pieds nus sur les tapis, indiquant que Svadilfari quittait la pièce, emportant avec lui l'odeur. Mais le sang de Loki persista à bouillir.

* * *

« Alors ? » interrogea Tamamo d'un ton brusque lorsque son mari vint la rejoindre cette nuit.

« Alors ça vient à peine de commencer » répondit le marchand. « Quoique, c'est plutôt fort. Je me demande si c'est dû à son statut de vierge des glaces… ? »

La femme renifla et se tourna sur le côté. Svadilfari la fixa d'un regard scrutateur puis commença à se déshabiller.

« Tu ne l'as pas touché » fit-elle d'un ton plat, et son mari haussa les sourcils.

« Je croyais que tu désapprouvais mon plan ? »

« Bien sûr que oui, il est à peine pubère, au nom d'Eli ! Mais si tu dois le baiser et lui faire un gamin, fais-le et qu'on n'en parle plus ! »

Il poussa un soupir et laissa glisser son pantalon par terre.

« Ce n'est pas si simple » déclara-t-il en venant la rejoindre sous les draps. « Notre invité vit sa première chaleur, et il lui faut un peu de temps pour intégrer ça. Je sais que je ne suis pas un être parfait, mais je ne vais pas traumatiser un enfant à peine sorti des jupes de sa mère en couchant de force avec lui. »

« Il est en chaleur » rappela Tamamo. « Quoi que tu lui fasses, il en jouira. »

« Tu me suggères de me comporter comme un Asgardien, alors ? » demanda Svadilfari d'un ton aussi chaleureux que les calottes polaires de Jotunheim.

« Bien sûr que non ! » s'écria sa femme effarée.

« Parfait » répondit-il. « Je n'ai aucune envie de détruire une créature aussi ravissante que notre invité. Je lui expliquerais donc la situation, et je laisserais la nature suivre son cours. D'ici le surlendemain, il me suppliera de le chevaucher, je te le garantis. »

Tamamo n'eut pas l'air convaincu, mais ne dit rien tandis qu'elle se lovait contre lui.

* * *

Loki allait mourir. Si ce n'était pas les démangeaisons ou la chaleur, ce serait la honte qui l'achèverait.

 _En chaleur._ Comme une bête. Une jument qu'on mène à l'étalon pour être montée et engrossée. La preuve définitive qu'il n'était qu'une abomination de la nature.

Svadilfari lui avait certifié que le processus était inévitable chez les Géants des Glaces, lui avait demandé si c'était sa première fois, et déclaré d'un ton désolé qu'une chaleur durait au minimum un mois. Plus de deux si elle n'était pas satisfaite.

Loki n'en était même pas à quatre jours et il se mourait déjà.

« C'est fou comme la bouillote se réchauffe vite » commenta Svadilfari d'un ton léger en vérifiant sa température. « Tu es sûr de ne pas être un Géant du Feu déguisé ? »

L'adolescent ne répondit pas. A la place, abruti par l'incandescence coulant dans ses veines, il saisit impulsivement la main de son hôte – occupée à placer un linge froid sur son ventre – et la fourra entre ses jambes.

L'elfe en resta saisi l'espace d'un instant.

« Ah… je vois. Et comme ça ? »

Le garçon gémit en sentant les longs doigts s'activer, sans grande réussite pour atténuer sa détresse.

« Pas assez » réussit-il à haleter. « Pas assez. »

Les yeux nacrés s'étrécirent.

« D'accord. Comme ça ? »

Loki grogna en sentant pénétrer lentement son entrejambe. Mieux, mais pas ce qu'il fallait, ce n'était pas ça…

« Pas assez » répéta-il.

Il y eut un silence.

« Le prochain stade serait que je couche directement avec toi » laissa tomber l'elfe.

L'adolescent aurait dû renoncer à ce stade. Il aurait dû se raccrocher à sa dignité – un homme d'Asgard ne se laissait pas rendre ergi, il ne se laissait pas dépouiller de sa fierté et de son honneur en permettant à autrui de le chevaucher…

Sauf que Loki n'était pas un Ase. Il ne l'avait jamais été.

« Faites-le » implora-t-il.

« Tu es sûr ? »

Il en aurait sangloté.

« _Pitié_. »

L'espace d'un instant rempli de terreur, il crut que Svadilfari allait quitter la pièce, écœuré par sa dépravation.

Et puis, le matelas s'enfonça sous un poids nouveau, il sentit un corps chaud se positionner au-dessus de lui, et l'instant d'après, il eut enfin ce qu'il lui fallait.

Plus tard, il aurait honte. Mais sur le moment, il s'y abandonna sans retenue aucune.

* * *

« Alors ? » interrogea Tamamo, tapotant d'un ongle impatient la table de nuit.

« Alors c'est fait » répondit son mari.

Elle renifla.

« Combien de temps pour que la graine se décide à germer, d'après toi ? »

Svadilfari poussa un soupir.

« Généralement, les jötnar engrossent très vite. Ceci étant, n'oublie pas que les ljosalfar ont la fertilité basse. Il pourrait concevoir cette nuit ou dans trois ans, je ne saurais pas te le dire. »

« Donc tu continueras à le besogner ? »

« Au moins jusqu'à la fin de sa chaleur » déclara-il en venant la rejoindre. « S'il est gravide, nous le saurons vite. Un jotunn normal n'entre en chaleur qu'une fois l'an, mais une vierge des glaces voit revenir le processus tous les trois mois jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit enceinte. Si nous n'avons pas de chance cette fois-là, et bien… »

« Il faudrait déjà qu'il reste » pointa la femme.

« Et où irait-il ? » lui rétorqua Svadilfari. « Loptr est loin d'être idiot, il sait qu'il est perdu s'il met un pied hors de la maison. Non, crois-moi, il restera. »

« Et tôt ou tard, tu auras enfin ton héritier » dit Tamamo.

Il lui sourit.


	10. Chapter 10

Loki aurait voulu ramper dans un trou pour y mourir. Une fin digne d'une vermine telle que lui.

Il avait _supplié_ son hôte de revenir le chevaucher, jour après jour, pendant la durée de sa chaleur, et s'était abandonné sans restriction ni dignité à chaque étreinte, gémissant dans l'oreiller comme une putain à soldats et haletant comme un assoiffé dans le désert. Le fond de la déchéance.

Enfin, il avait repris ses esprits, mais le mal était fait. Depuis, il n'avait plus quitté sa chambre que pour aller se laver – deux fois par jour. Le reste du temps, il gisait sur son lit, s'efforçant de ne pas penser à ses péchés.

Au bout de trois jours, la tenture barrant l'entrée se souleva pour laisser passer Tamamo.

« Tout ça commence à devenir ridicule » décréta-elle, les bras croisés. « Svadilfari envisage de faire appeler un médecin, tu sais. »

Rien que l'idée raidit d'horreur l'adolescent.

« S'il vous plaît » implora-t-il, « dissuadez-le. Je ferais des efforts. »

Les yeux nacrés se posèrent sur lui, indéchiffrables.

« Et si tu en a besoin ? »

« Je ne suis pas malade » protesta le garçon. « Je vous le jure. »

« Peut-être que tu n'es pas malade, mais tu souffres. »

Le garçon ouvrit la bouche puis la referma. L'elfe poussa un soupir et vint s'asseoir du bout des fesses sur le lit.

« Tu sais, les dokkalfar ont tendance à entrer en hibernation quand vient la saison sèche. Ils deviennent horriblement maladroits, ils ne réfléchissent plus correctement, et ils arrivent tout juste à se traîner du lit au sofa. C'est très humiliant de se faire administrer la becquée par son mari, tu sais. »

Les joues de la femme avaient légèrement foncé alors qu'elle se confessait. Loki sentit ses sourcils remonter sur son front.

« Je ne sais pas si c'est comparable à… ma situation personnelle » énonça-t-il prudemment.

Tamamo renifla impérialement.

« Ton corps obéit aux diktats de ton espèce, et te rend vulnérable. Oui, c'est comparable. »

L'adolescent frémit.

« Mais… ça ne vous dérange pas ? »

« Pas particulièrement. Svadilfari me taquine bien un peu sur ma période marmotte, comme il dit, mais j'arrive à vivre avec. Ce n'est pas la fin du monde. »

« Il… vous taquine » répéta Loki.

« Ma foi, oui. Que pourrait-il faire d'autre ? »

L'adolescent songea à ce qu'aurait fait Thor si jamais il l'avait vu dans cet état. La perspective le rendit nauséeux et il porta son poing à ses lèvres pour le mordiller, espérant faire redescendre sa tension.

« Loptr ? Tu n'as vraiment pas l'air bien. »

Il roula sur le ventre et se cacha le visage dans les draps avant de répondre que ce n'était rien, tentant de déguiser son mensonge sans grande conviction de réussir.

* * *

« Quelque chose cloche avec ton invité » annonça Tamamo de but en blanc.

Svadilfari darda sur sa première épouse ses yeux nacrés.

« Sa première chaleur a laissé des séquelles ? » s'enquit-il, vaguement incrédule et plutôt inquiet.

« Non, ce n'est pas ça… Physiquement, il n'a rien. C'est mentalement le problème. »

L'elfe poussa un soupir et reposa son livre.

« Je m'en doutais un peu. »

« Comment ça ? » s'écria son interlocutrice.

« Lorsque je suis allé parler à Laufey Roi, je voulais lui présenter mes excuses pour avoir terni l'honneur de son enfant. Les jötnar sont très pointilleux avec leurs vierges des glaces, seul la famille et le mari ont le droit de les voir. Dans le cas contraire, le voyeur est traité comme le plus immonde des violeurs. Tu imagines bien que je voulais dissiper toute insinuation possible… »

« Viens en au fait » coupa Tamamo impatientée.

« Et bien, figure-toi que Laufey Roi ne savait pas avoir enfanté une vierge des glaces. Ou plutôt, il ne savait pas qu'elle avait survécu à la destruction de Jotunheim par Asgard. »

Désarçonnée, la femme plissa le front.

« Mais ses marques familiales, ce sont bien celles de la lignée royale ? La couronne d'Ymir… »

« Effectivement » confirma Svadilfari, « et l'hypothèse à laquelle est parvenue Laufey Roi, est que son dernier-né lui avait été volé et éduqué sur le royaume de son kidnappeur. Un Géant n'aurait jamais osé garder pour lui une vierge des glaces, et les seuls autres êtres présents sur la planète à l'époque… »

« Mais quel Ase irait enlever un nourrisson jotunn ? » protesta la dokkalfar. « Il le tuerait plutôt ! »

« La politique » soupira l'elfe, « peut vous pousser à des actes auxquels vous répugneriez en temps normal. Le Seigneur des Pendus a un fils, à ce que j'ai cru comprendre. Et sa propre épouse n'était-elle pas un butin de guerre ? »

Tamamo mit plusieurs secondes à comprendre avant de tourner au gris sombre.

« Donc, notre invité aurait passé toute sa vie dans un royaume hostile à sa race, dans le seul but de servir de putain et de jument poulinière à un prince pourri gâté ? » interrogea-t-elle platement.

« La conclusion la plus plausible » confirma Svadilfari avant d'arborer un sourire rempli de malice. « Bien sûr, son absence d'Asgard change un _tout petit_ peu la donne, à présent. »

Son épouse imagina mentalement le prince d'Asgard, piquant une colère devant la disparition de son jouet, et sentit ses lèvres se retrousser en un sourire de renard. Oh oui, voilà qui ferait véritablement les pieds à ces guerriers si arrogants, être privé de leur butin acquis plus ou moins honorablement.

Plus haute l'ascension, plus dure la chute, après tout.


	11. Chapter 11

Odin se devait d'accomplir ses devoirs de roi, même si cela lui déplaisait. Surtout quand cela lui déplaisait. Ce qui ne signifiait pas qu'il appréciait de le faire.

Il n'appréciait certainement pas d'avoir à annoncer à son fils et à sa femme que les recherches pour Loki devraient bientôt prendre fin.

Du point de vue logistique, il s'agissait d'un résultat inévitable : après plusieurs mois sans nouvelles ni trouvaille d'indices ou de corps, les hommes étaient lassés et voulaient passer à autre chose. La période de six mois venait de passer, si bien que Loki serait officiellement déclaré mort, et le dossier serait clos.

Du point de vue émotionnel, ce n'était pas si évident. Thor ragerait, refuserait de comprendre, et inonderait Asgard pendant plusieurs semaines. Frigga ne dirait rien, mais se retirerait dans sa section de palais et refuserait d'en sortir en dehors des exigences que lui imposait son rôle de reine.

Odin lui-même se sentait partagé. Loki était son fils – il avait accueilli le garçon sous son toit, lui avait donné un nom, l'avait élevé comme un prince, nul ne pouvait nier cela. Mais Odin se devait d'être le Roi d'Asgard avant toute autre chose.

 _Et puis_ , lui soufflait une voix insidieuse, _ce n'est pas comme s'il était ton fils par le sang, après tout._

Il aurait bien voulu faire taire cette voix, mais impossible de ne pas regarder la vérité en face. Il n'avait pas engendré Loki, même s'il l'aimait comme il aimait Thor, même si c'était lui que le garçon appelait son père. Et cela lui était rappelé chaque fois qu'il posait les yeux sur le garçon ou entendait raconter le dernier de ses affreux tours.

Peut-être aurait-il dû faire élever Loki par une autre famille, après tout – n'importe quelle famille d'Asgard aurait été honorée de recevoir pour charge l'enfant destiné à concevoir le futur héritier du trône. Cela aurait été tellement plus simple, cela lui aurait épargné les remords, l'accablement qui lui enserraient le cœur.

Il devait remplir son devoir. Il n'avait pas la possibilité d'agir autrement.

* * *

Tamamo n'avait pas menti, lorsqu'elle avait confessé à Loki que la saison sèche la transformait en marmelade trop cuite. Rien qu'à la voir, l'adolescent ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de tiquer.

« Et il n'y a vraiment rien à faire ? » avait-il interrogé, un peu par compassion, un peu parce qu'il regrettait la conversation de la dokkalfr.

« Rien du tout » avait confirmé Svadilfari en grimaçant, « et crois-moi quand je dis que j'ai cherché. »

Tout en déplorant l'état de Tamamo, le garçon songeait parfois qu'elle tenait peut-être une bonne idée. La saison sèche d'Alfheim incitait tout bonnement à la torpeur : il ne pleuvait peut-être pas, mais l'air était lourd, et il fallait faire preuve d'une volonté inouïe pour remuer un seul doigt tant la mollesse imprégnait l'atmosphère.

Bien sûr, le climat ne convenait guère à un Géant des Glaces, ce que Loki contournait en squattant la salle de bains, remplissant la cuvette d'eau glacée. A sa grande honte, c'était Glöd qui avait proposé la solution – même la simplette de service pouvait voir son inconfort !

Loki voulait tout de même conserver un reste de fierté, et essayait de passer au moins la moitié de la journée hors du bain – il préférait la matinée, laquelle conservait un reste de fraîcheur nocturne. Eisa en profitait pour lui sauter dessus – Tamamo étant malade, Glöd avait supplié Loki de servir de précepteur temporaire à sa fille. L'adolescent n'était peut-être pas très instruit en héraldique elfique ou en géographie de cette planète précise, il pouvait tout à fait résoudre des problèmes d'algèbre et connaissait assez de magie pour ne pas se mettre le nez à l'envers.

Eisa n'avait guère de goût pour l'instruction, mais elle n'était pas aussi épouvantable que Thor pour ce qui était d'apprendre : aux yeux de Loki, Thor n'avait appris à lire que parce qu'il voulait pouvoir lire ses sagas favorites tout seul. Tout le reste n'ayant aucun rapport avec le combat, il l'avait méprisé et Odin avait dû menacer de le priver d'entraînement aux armes pour qu'il se rende aux leçons.

Et encore, il dormait la moitié du temps.

Loki se donnait d'autant plus de mal pour les cours particuliers qu'il refusait de songer à son moment de faiblesse honteuse : même plus de quatre mois après le fait, il ne pouvait toujours pas regarder son hôte dans les yeux. Pour sa part, Svadilfari restait tout aussi aimable qu'au premier jour, même si dernièrement, il semblait particulièrement heureux et ne disait pas pourquoi.

Lorsqu'il avait annoncé son intention de partir pour un autre voyage d'affaires, Glöd avait fait des simagrées.

« En pleine saison sèche ! Ce n'est pas raisonnable, et tu le sais très bien, tu ne pars jamais à cette période de l'année ! »

Ce à quoi l'elfe avait soupiré.

« L'affaire est trop délicate pour que je la confie à un intermédiaire, et si je la manque, elle ne se représentera plus jamais. Crois-moi quand je dis que j'aimerais rester. »

« Mais enfin, ça ne peut pas être plus important que ta famille ! »

« Rien n'est plus important que la famille, _mo ghra_. Je le sais, et le Prince Frey le sait aussi, mais je dois me déplacer personnellement. »

A la mention du Prince Frey, Glöd s'était dégonflée, mais n'en avait pas moins continué à bouder toute la soirée, tandis qu'Eisa faisait jurer à son père de lui rapporter une babiole Vane en guise de gage de paix.

Pour sa part, Loki s'était borné à souhaiter un voyage paisible et fructueux à son hôte, ainsi qu'un retour rapide. L'elfe avait souri.

« Oh, ce sera très certainement un voyage profitable. »


	12. Chapter 12

Thor était enragé. Si furieux qu'il ne cassait plus rien du tout, sa colère lui faisant bouillir le sang au point de le transformer en bloc de marbre. Il parlait bas, bougeait à peine, et à la façon dont il regardait le Père de Tout, un aveugle aurait vu qu'il ne demandait qu'à lui défoncer le crâne à grands coups de marteau et qu'il le ferait avec beaucoup de préméditation.

C'était le jour des funérailles de Loki Odinson, second prince d'Asgard, déclaré mort après une demi-année de recherches infructueuses.

 _Mon frère n'est pas mort_ voulait rugir le tempétueux, _si tel est le cas où sont ses restes ?_

Il ne pouvait pas reconnaître cette cérémonie comme légitime. Pas sans son frère, mort ou vivant.

Et son père – _Odin_ avait autorisé cette farce, cette insulte envers son deuxième-né. Loki n'avait donc aucune importance à ses yeux ? La chair et le sang du Roi d'Asgard ne comptait donc pas plus que les convenances exigées par une bande de vieux croûtons incapables de comprendre l'amour d'un frère ?

Si cela n'avait tenu qu'à lui, Thor aurait tout net refusé d'assister à cette absurdité. Mais non, Odin avait exigé qu'il se montre, soi-disant car tel était son devoir.

Il n'avait pas exigé cela de Mère. En fait, il ne s'y était même pas risqué lorsque Frigga avait déclaré placidement que suivre la cérémonie était au-delà de ses forces. Thor s'était émerveillé de voir sa mère imposer sa volonté à l'homme le plus puissant des Neuf Mondes sans même élever la voix.

Si seulement il avait pu être avec elle. A la place, il se retrouvait coincé dans l'une des salles de réception du palais, obligé de recevoir des condoléances à n'en plus finir. Pour leur part, les courtisans et autres diplomates avaient assez de bon sens et d'instinct de survie pour décamper tout de suite après les politesses, craignant visiblement de s'attirer les foudres du prince blond.

Thor ne savait pas s'il devait les en remercier ou les maudire de le priver de cibles.

« Quelle perte immense pour vous, jeune prince » lui disait Frey Njordson de sa voix aux intonations chantantes, accentuées par ses siècles de vie parmi les Alfes. « Croyez bien que je vous accorde ma compassion sans réserve. »

Le Tempétueux doutait franchement de la sincérité du prince Vane : tout un chacun et leur chien connaissait sa rancune envers Asgard, surtout Odin, le Roi qui avait écrasé l'insurrection de Vanaheim dans le sang, prenant la vie de la sœur-épouse de Njord au passage et exilant le prince héritier sur Alfheim tout en emportant la princesse comme otage au Royaume d'Or.

Ce ne serait pas surprenant que Frey soit venu se réjouir du malheur de ses ennemis, mais si tel était le cas, il le dissimulait à la perfection, et Thor n'eut d'autre choix que d'accepter ses condoléances.

Cependant, le compagnon du Vane – ou sa compagne ? Ces elfes avaient tous les cheveux jusqu'aux fesses et des jupes brodées – palabrait avec Odin.

« La perle de mes écuries » déclarait-il – définitivement une voix masculine. « Le moindre des prix, pour vous consoler de la perte de votre enfant. »

« Très bien » soupira le Père de Tout. « J'espère vous revoir en des circonstances moins tragiques. »

Voilà qui ne serait pas dur, songea Thor dans un accès de sarcasme peu coutumier pour lui – les remarques coupantes enrobées de miel avaient toujours été le moyen de communication préféré de Loki.

 _Reviens-moi, petit frère. Je ne me moquerais plus jamais de toi, je te le promets._

* * *

Svadilfari devait se faire violence pour ne pas sourire tel un simplet – il assistait à un enterrement, que diable. Un peu de respect pour ses hôtes.

Mais tout s'était si parfaitement déroulé qu'il aurait voulu avoir une de ses épouses près de lui afin de l'embrasser longuement et passionnément. Ou peut-être Loki – après tout, le garçon venait de devenir sa troisième épouse.

Une fois de plus, l'arrogance des Ases se retournait contre eux. Si le Père de Tout avait été plus familier avec les règles elfiques de la dot, il aurait tout de suite compris ce que le marchand cherchait à conclure comme accord.

Mais il avait accepté le cadeau, et donc cédé son fils adoptif à Svadilfari. Oh, l'elfe regrettait bien un peu d'avoir dû se séparer de Sleipnir pour ce faire – jamais il ne retrouverait pareil étalon – mais le sacrifice en valait la récompense.

C'était également ce que pensait Frey Njordson. En rétrospective, Svadilfari n'aurait pas dû se demander quoi proposer à l'exilé pour le convaincre de l'assister, le Vane ne demandait qu'à se venger de l'homme responsable de ses malheurs. Quoi de mieux que de dérober l'un des butins de guerre d'Asgard et de priver l'héritier du Roi du consort lui étant destiné depuis sa toute petite enfance ? C'était presque de la justice poétique.

Pour les deux conspirateurs, la journée n'aurait pas pu être plus radieuse.


	13. Chapter 13

Loki éprouva un certain soulagement à voir revenir son hôte : les spéculations incessantes d'Eisa sur la date du retour de son père et le type de cadeau qu'il lui ramènerait étaient sur le point de le rendre barje.

Glod aussi accueillit ce retour joyeusement : cette femme ne semblait vivre que pour son mari. Quoique, si les soupçons de Loki comme quoi la donzelle sortait du ruisseau – car elle était si _paysanne_ dans ses manières – rien d'étonnant à ce qu'elle chérisse le responsable de son ascension sociale.

Pour sa part, la pauvre Tamamo n'était pas en état de manifester franchement ce qu'elle pensait de la chose, toujours accablée par la chaleur et en pleine estivation. Rien qu'à la regarder, Loki se sentait mal, mais avait fait de son mieux pour étouffer toute trace de pitié en lui. Il pressentait que la dokkalfr prendrait sa sympathie pour une insulte.

Svadilfari avait enduré avec bonne humeur l'assaut de sa fille et de sa seconde femme, déclarant qu'elles lui avaient manqué cruellement et distribuant quelques embrassades et accolades pour les tranquilliser davantage. Pareil spectacle avait fait naître une pique jalouse dans les entrailles de Loki : Odin n'était pas le genre de père à montrer ouvertement son affection, il était le Père de Tout jusqu'à la moelle, en toutes circonstances.

 _Non, n'y pense pas. Il n'est même pas ton père. Ne pense plus à ça._

Il utilisait souvent cette tactique ces derniers temps. Ça marchait plus ou moins bien : ça marchait parce que l'espace d'un instant, les idées noires reculaient, cédaient du terrain.

Et ça marchait mal parce que les idées noires s'obstinaient à revenir.

* * *

« C'est dommage que je n'aie pas été en mesure de passer plus de temps avec le Prince Frey, mais que voulez-vous ? Les enterrements ne souffrent pas qu'on arrive en retard. »

« Qui est mort ? » voulut savoir Eisa.

« Oh, le second prince d'Asgard. »

« Personne d'important, alors » renifla Glod.

Loki sentit sa bouche s'assécher de manière familière.

« Ne dis pas ça » protesta Svadilfari, fronçant les sourcils. « Avec les rumeurs qui courent sur le fils aîné du Seigneur des Pendus, il aurait été une option préférable comme futur Père de Tout, et de loin. Hélas, c'est un enfant gâté qui montera sur le trône… »

« Ces Ases ne flanquent jamais assez de raclées à leurs moutards, surtout quand il faudrait » soupira Glod.

Cependant, le rythme cardiaque de Loki venait d'accélérer furieusement. C'était la première fois qu'il était considéré comme un candidat viable pour le trône. Odin avait eu beau dire que Thor et Loki étaient tous les deux nés pour régner, ça crevait les yeux que Thor, le parfait représentant des idéaux Asgardiens, hériterait de la couronne, et ça crevait tout autant les yeux – enfin, ceux de l'apprenti sorcier – qu'il ferait un roi lamentable en raison de son immaturité.

Bien sûr, ce n'était qu'après avoir découvert que sa race lui interdisait le trône qu'il était jugé digne de l'office. Les Nornes semblaient adorer l'ironie.

« Loptr, je peux finir tes ravioles si t'as pas faim ? »

« Eisa, on ne se sert pas dans l'assiette de son voisin. »

« Mais il en veut pas ! »

« Eisa, ou tu remets ta main sur tes genoux, ou tu sors de table, c'est compris ? »

La moue de la fillette était à peindre, et Loki sentit les commissures de ses lèvres se retrousser l'espace de quelques centièmes de seconde.


	14. Chapter 14

Lorsqu'il découvrit un soupçon de bedon un matin alors qu'il s'habillait, Loki crut tout d'abord que c'était seulement parce qu'il réussissait à manger tout ce que contenait son assiette – franchement, ce n'était pas difficile, maintenant qu'il ne s'agissait plus de cuisine asgardienne, toujours trop pleine de graisse et d'épices qui lui brûlaient désagréablement la bouche et lui donnaient la nausée.

Il dormait plus longtemps, ces temps-ci, et manquait en outre d'énergie, mais attribuait cela au temps plus lourd et plus chaud. Tamamo elle-même offrait bien plus piètre spectacle, et c'était une native d'Alfheim, donc habituée au climat. Comparé à la dokkalfr, il s'en sortait plus que bien.

Quant à ces étranges sensations au niveau de son estomac, il pensait tout bêtement avoir des gas. Nornes merci, il ne lâchait pas de pet aussi bruyant et odorant que celui qu'avait laissé échapper Volstagg à cette réception Vane. Inutile de le dire, l'incident avait plutôt glacé l'ambiance.

Jusqu'à cette nuit où il s'était réveillé en sursaut après un rêve absolument incompréhensible – comme tous les rêves – où figurait un Géant des Glaces, Mjollnir et Thor en robe de mariée. Au début, il n'avait pas compris la raison exacte de son réveil.

Et puis, il l'avait senti. Un sursaut derrière la peau tendue de son ventre. Et puis un autre.

L'horreur l'avait tenu éveillé jusqu'aux premières lueurs de l'aube.

* * *

Svadilfari avait pu constater que son plan avait porté ses fruits lorsque la marque des trois mois était passée sans que Loptr n'entre à nouveau en chaleur, condition uniquement possible en situation de grossesse. Que la graine ait si vite pris racine le réjouissait : après tout, Loptr était pubère de fraîche date – étant né dans les tous derniers mois de la guerre entre Asgard et Jotunheim – et même si les vierges des glaces étaient par tradition mariées juste avant la sortie de l'enfance, l'elfe se sentait mauvaise conscience de coucher avec un garçon si jeune.

Heureusement, il n'y aurait nul besoin d'une seconde tentative, puisque Loptr avait déjà conçu et accoucherait durant l'année à venir. Et une fois né l'héritier de Svadilfari, sa mère pourrait repartir dans sa famille ou rester élever son enfant, comme il lui plairait.

A titre personnel, l'elfe apprécierait que Loptr choisisse de rester. Un enfant avait besoin d'une mère, après tout, et même si Tamamo et Glod accepteraient son futur fils sans réserve, celui-ci avait le droit de connaître sa mère par le sang en grandissant. Et puis, Svadilfari n'était pas sans nourrir un fond de tendresse pour son invité inattendu. Il restait un elfe, après tout, et les elfes aimaient les belles choses.

De fait, l'état de panique et de stress actuel de Loptr ne l'enchantait guère : d'accord, une grossesse adolescente n'était généralement pas matière à se réjouir – sauf dans le cadre d'un mariage arrangé, où les héritiers étaient généralement conçus très tôt pour ne pas avoir à s'inquiéter de la succession – mais de là à se ruiner la santé, il y avait tout de même de la marge !

Ou peut-être que le garçon se tracassait pour son status ? La pauvre créature se croyait vraisemblablement dans une situation des plus précaires, ni épouse ni maîtresse, ce qui vaudrait à sa progéniture le qualificatif de bâtard. Et bien, qu'il dorme en paix : Svadilfari avait pleinement l'intention d'assumer ce fils à moitié jotunn.

Maintenant, si seulement Loptr venait se confier à lui, pour qu'il puisse le rassurer.

* * *

 _Ergi_. Le mot remplissait la bouche de Loki, lui recouvrait la peau, lui cornait aux oreilles. _Ergi. Moins qu'homme._

Oh, il avait eu l'occasion de l'entendre, ce mot, à chaque fois qu'il descendait dans l'arène pour s'entraîner aux armes – parce qu'il préférait les couteaux et l'esquive, armes de femme, tactiques de lâche – à chaque fois qu'il se laissait surprendre à lire un grimoire – car la magie était affaire de femme – à chaque fois qu'il échouait à être à la hauteur de l'idéal asgardien.

 _Mais après tout, tu n'as jamais été un Ase._

Jamais autant ce mot ne l'avait autant impacté. Car vraiment, qu'y avait-il de plus femelle, de moins viril, que de porter un enfant ?

L'espace de quelques folles secondes, Loki avait envisagé brièvement d'avorter. C'était sensé facile, ne suffisait-il pas d'une tisane préparée avec les herbes adéquates ? Et puis il s'était rappelé ces femmes qui se retrouvaient parfois dans l'infirmerie de dame Eir, la peau jaunie d'infection ou exsangue de fièvre, leurs entrailles déchiquetées, le sang fuyant entre leurs cuisses, abruties par la fièvre.

Résultat de tentatives pas assez sûres. De méthodes sans aucune efficacité. De tentatives faites trop tard.

A en juger par la courbure de son ventre, Loki était à un stade trop avancé pour essayer la tisane ou les aiguilles à tricoter. Peut-être qu'il pourrait tout bêtement laisser le processus aller jusqu'au bout et puis ensuite… Il y avait un puits dans le jardin, ça irait vite…

Mais.

Mais l'enfant serait l'enfant de son hôte. L'elfe qui lui avait ouvert sa porte, qui le traitait comme une personne plutôt qu'un monstre.

 _Et tu le remercierais en tuant son enfant ? Le frère de sa fille ?_

Oh, Eisa. La petite se doutait-elle de quelque chose ? Ces derniers temps, elle semblait étrangement excitée et à une ou deux occasions avait été jusqu'à le prendre dans ses bras, souriant tandis qu'elle collait l'oreille sur son bedon. Etait-ce la perspective de devenir à nouveau une grande sœur ?

 _Tu crois vraiment pouvoir la regarder dans les yeux et lui annoncer que son petit frère se trouve au fond du puits ?_

Mais il ne voulait pas d'un bébé. Pas de ce bébé qui s'agitait dans son corps et le bourrait de coups de pied.

 _Tu peux toujours partir. Quitter ton petit refuge et prétendre que cette année n'a jamais existé._

Et après quoi ? Où aller ? Pas Jotunheim. _Certainement_ pas Asgard. Peut-être Midgard, si les humains tiraient encore à la vue d'une créature difforme.

Et puis quoi ?

Il butait sur la question, encore et encore, et la réponse ne venait pas.


	15. Chapter 15

Il ne pouvait plus reculer, maintenant. Les robes affectionnées par les elfes avaient beau être larges, celles-ci ne pouvaient plus cacher le bedon désormais très prononcé de Loki. Son état crevait littéralement les yeux, alors autant cesser de se voiler la face et tout déballer. Après… après il verrait bien.

« Tu voulais me parler, Loptr ? »

L'apprenti sorcier déglutit douloureusement. Dans son ventre, le fœtus donna un coup de pied dans la peau tendue de son abdomen. Pour une fois incapable de trouver les mots – Thor n'en serait pas revenu – Loki posa les deux mains sur son bedon, cherchant à se tranquilliser.

Le regard de Svadilfari suivit son geste et se fit… tendre ?

« Ah, je vois. Et bien, mieux vaut tard que jamais, n'est-ce pas ? »

Des larmes piquèrent les paupières de Loki.

 _Il va me virer. Ne te fais pas d'illusions, il va te jeter dehors. Comment réagirait un noble si une paysanne venait se plaindre d'avoir été engrossée ?_

L'elfe poussa un soupir.

« Il faudra que je contacte ton père, bien entendu. Laufey Roi ne sera sans doute pas enthousiasmé par la tournure qu'ont prises les choses, mais c'est quelqu'un de très raisonnable, la tête très froide, si tu me pardonnes le terme… »

L'apprenti sorcier avait cessé de respirer à la mention du monarque jotunn.

« Je – je ne suis pas un enfant de Laufey » bafouilla-t-il – de tous les Géants, Laufey était le seul nommé, le seul identifiable, le monstre qui régnait sur les autres monstres, la bête qui avait envahi un autre monde par convoitise et arraché un œil au Père de Tout. Être son enfant, non !

Svadilfari ne se démonta aucunement.

« Loptr, j'ai des yeux, tu sais. Tu portes la couronne d'Ymir. Si tu voulais essayer de passer inaperçu, tu aurais au moins pu modifier tes marques familiales. »

L'adolescent était au bord de l'asphyxie. Alors, c'était ça, les cicatrices ? Des indicateurs pour la lignée biologique ? De quoi identifier aussitôt à qui on avait affaire quand on s'adressait à un Géant des Glaces ?

 _De quoi identifier un prince nouveau-né pour le prendre en otage_ , souffla un instinct vicieux dans un recoin de son esprit, mais il n'y prêta qu'à moitié attention.

« Tu voulais rester ici, d'accord, je peux comprendre, même si j'espère que tu as laissé un mot derrière toi » poursuivait Svadilfari. « Mais maintenant, la situation est sérieuse. Comptes-tu ramener le bébé à Jotunheim à ton retour ? »

Le cerveau de Loki mit un certain temps à redémarrer.

« P-pardon ? »

« Il faudra bien que tu rentres chez toi à un moment ou à un autre. Mais cet enfant que tu portes, il est à moitié d'Alfheim par moi. M'autoriseras-tu à lui rendre visite, tant que tu l'élèveras ? »

Un long silence.

« …Vous voulez ce bébé ? »

L'elfe cligna ses yeux nacrés.

« C'est mon fils. Pourquoi n'en voudrais-je pas ? »

 _Parce qu'il sera à moitié moi_ , eut envie de crier Loki. _A moitié ergi, monstrueux, dénaturé. Aucun Ase ne voudrait de ça !_

 _Mais c'est un elfe devant toi._

Dans son ventre, le fœtus décocha une telle ruade que l'adolescent ne put s'empêcher de tressaillir. Svadilfari réagit immédiatement.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? »

« C'est… c'est rien » souffla Loki en se massant l'abdomen. « C'est juste que ça remue, là-dedans. »

L'expression de l'elfe se fit songeuse, et il fit mine de tendre le bras.

« Me permets-tu… ? »

L'apprenti sorcier mit quelques secondes à comprendre. Laissant échapper un petit bruit, il hocha la tête, un nœud d'anxiété tentant de lui obstruer la gorge.

Un frisson lui courut le long de l'échine lorsque la longue main fine se posa délicatement sur son ventre distendu, sa chaleur transperçant le tissu de la robe avec aisance. Le fœtus remua de nouveau, assénant des coups de pieds moins vigoureux mais qui n'en firent pas moins grimacer Loki que la sensation mettait mal à l'aise.

Svadilfari souriait.

« Bonjour, là-dedans » fit-il, très sérieux. « Vous savez que vous dérangez votre maman à danser de la sorte ? Un peu de gentillesse, voyons. »

Pour toute réponse, un nouveau coup de pied fit ciller Loki et l'elfe ne put retenir un rire espiègle.

« Alors ça, c'est un vrai manque de savoir-vivre » déclara-t-il, agitant un index réprobateur. « Petit vaurien. »

C'était tellement incongru, cette situation, que Loki sentit des bulles d'hilarité remonter le long de sa trachée et fut contraint de se plaquer les mains sur la bouche pour s'empêcher d'éclater de rire.


	16. Chapter 16

« Mais tu ne peux pas t'en aller _maintenant_ » protesta Eisa. « Tu n'es pas sensé t'en aller avant l'année prochaine ! »

Svadilfari tendit la main pour ébouriffer les cheveux de sa fille.

« Oui, je sais que ce n'est pas dans mes habitudes, mais il faut que je le fasse. Et puis, vois le bon côté des choses : si tout se passe bien, tu auras une nouvelle mère. »

Un grand sourire dévoila les dents blanches de la petite, mises en relief par son teint sombre.

« Alors Loptr va rester ? » interrogea-t-elle, la voix remplie d'excitation.

Mine de rien, Svadilfari sentit un poids lui quitter l'estomac.

« Dois-je comprendre que tu l'aimes bien ? »

« Il est _génial_! Il explique la théorie magique et les maths, il se fâche jamais et il me fait rire ! Et maintenant, il va rester, et je vais avoir un petit frère. C'est bien un frère, dis ? Einmyria, elle est déjà là, alors je peux pas avoir une autre sœur. »

L'elfe laissa échapper un rire amusé.

« Et bien, les jötnar ont tendance à avoir des garçons quand ils se marient dans les autres races, alors oui, ce sera sans doute un petit frère. »

Eisa semblait prête à bondir de joie.

« Seulement, il faut que j'aille annoncer ça au père de Loptr. Après, il donnera à Loptr son autorisation de rester ici, et Loptr choisira de devenir ta mère ou de partir, comme il voudra. »

« Il restera » décréta Eisa avec toute l'assurance de la jeunesse. « Je _veux_ qu'il reste, alors il restera. Et puis, il peux pas s'occuper de mon petit frère tout seul. Comment il fera sans toi et mère et maman ? »

Ah, l'enfance. Tout semblait si simple, aux yeux d'un enfant.

* * *

« Un petit-enfant » musa Laufey. « Je savais que cela viendrait tôt ou tard, mais que cela semble étrange. »

Svadilfari fit passer son poids d'une jambe à l'autre.

« A quelle fréquence aimeriez-vous que je l'emmène vous voir dès qu'il sera suffisamment âgé ? » fit-il poliment.

Le géant resta silencieux de longues secondes.

« A quoi bon des visites ? Tu seras bien suffisant pour subvenir aux besoins de mon enfant et de sa progéniture. »

L'elfe plissa le front.

« Ne désirez-vous pas connaître Loptr ou votre petit-fils ? »

« Le voudraient-ils ? Je ne crois pas. Et de quel droit m'imposerais-je à eux ? Pour mon propre enfant, je ne suis qu'un nom dans l'histoire, une ombre privée de visage. Non, je ne ferais pas partie de leurs vies. Je n'en ai jamais fait partie. »

Laufey arborait une expression d'une fatigue extrême tout en disant ces mots et Svadilfari éprouva un pincement au cœur. Décidément, les Asgardiens se fichaient de ce qui arrivait aux autres tant que ceux-ci n'étaient pas de leur si parfait Royaume d'Or.

« Et s'ils demandent à vous rencontrer, que ferez-vous ? »

Laufey eut un geste de la main.

« Si tel est leur désir, alors je m'y plierais. Mais je ne me fais aucune illusion. Et puis, même si mon enfant acceptait de me voir, je ne suis plus son parent. Un autre l'a élevé. »

« Cela n'est pas juste pour vous » protesta doucement l'elfe.

« Il n'y a pas de justice en ce monde. Seulement nous, et ce que nous faisons. Et ce que je fais, est remettre mon enfant à un époux qui le chérira et subviendra à tous ses besoins et ceux de sa progéniture. Voilà tout. »

* * *

« Tu sais, Loptr, Laufey Roi m'a raconté une bien étrange histoire quand je suis entré en contact avec lui. »

Loki sentit son estomac se contracter violemment. En réponse à sa détresse, le fœtus s'agita, distribuant des coups de pied qui le firent ciller.

« Vraiment ? » parvint-il à prononcer d'une voix hésitante.

Les yeux nacrés de l'elfe le considéraient sans passion.

« Il a bien enfanté une vierge des glaces, mais celle-ci a disparue à la fin de la guerre Jotunheim-Asgard. Apparemment, l'affaire a soulevé l'indignation générale, comme l'enfant avait été placé sous la protection des prêtres d'Utgard. En d'autres termes, le kidnappeur a violé le sanctuaire sacré des jötnar et massacré d'innocents civils pour s'emparer d'un enfant royal. »

Oh. Loki ne savait pas quoi penser de cela. Tout ce sur quoi il parvenait à se concentrer, c'était la notion de prêtres chez les Géants des Glaces. Ces monstres étaient donc assez avancés pour se préoccuper de leur âme immortelle, si celle-ci existait ?

 _Blasphème. Massacre. Enlèvement._ Ces notions n'arrivaient pas à se raccorder à l'image du Père de Tout. Celui-ci n'était-il pas supposé incarner la justice et la rectitude ?

 _Ne sois pas naïf. C'était la guerre. Et puis, s'il peut mentir en racontant avoir un second fils, pourquoi ne pas mentir sur sa vertu ?_

« Alors, Loptr ? Veux-tu me dire quelque chose ? »

Svadilfari le fixait toujours, l'expression placide. L'adolescent se mordit la lèvre, l'entamant sans le faire exprès de ses crocs.

 _Est-ce que je veux… ? Pourquoi tu me demandes ça ?_

« Je… je ne sais pas » laissa piteusement tomber le garçon, baissant le regard sur son abdomen gonflé.

Un sourire flotta sur le visage blême de son interlocuteur.

« Quand tu voudras m'en parler, viens me voir. J'imagine que ton histoire sera très intéressante. »


	17. Chapter 17

« Coucou ! Tu as bien dormi, maman Loptr ? Parce que moi, oui ! »

Tétanisé par les mots qu'il venait d'entendre, Loki se laissa enlacer par Eisa qui posa la tête contre son ventre distendu avec un petit sourire qui s'effaça pour céder la place à des sourcils froncés.

« Maman Loptr ! Il vient de me filer un coup de pied ! »

« Maman… Loptr ? » répéta l'adolescent, son cerveau réussissant enfin à redémarrer – non sans un mal titanesque.

La fillette leva vers lui un regard rempli d'une innocence et d'une candeur absolument sincères.

« Ben, oui. Comme tu va être la maman de mon petit frère, tu es maman Loptr. Ça te plaît pas ? »

Si ça lui plaisait ? Pourquoi elle voulait savoir ça, de toutes les questions à poser ? Pourquoi le regardait-elle comme ça, comme si c'était une situation totalement acceptable ?

« …Tu n'es pas fâchée ? »

Eisa pencha la tête sur le côté.

« Pourquoi je le serais ? Tu es gentil. Si je dois avoir une troisième mère, je suis contente que ce soit toi. »

Contente. Elle était contente. De le savoir ici, de penser qu'il allait rester, de l'accueillir dans sa famille.

Elle ne crachait pas sur sa magie, elle ne l'accusait pas de manquer de virilité, elle se fichait de sa race. Elle voyait juste qu'il était gentil. Rien que ça.

Une petite main vint se poser sur sa joue.

« Pourquoi tu pleures, dis ? Je t'aime bien. »

Oh. C'était vrai que sa vue venait de s'embrumer.

« Je ne sais pas. »

* * *

Loptr n'était décidément pas du genre ouvert, et cela frustrait Svadilfari à n'en plus finir.

Ceci dit, il ne pouvait pas _réellement_ en vouloir au pauvre garçon. Quand on avait été élevé sur Asgard dans des conditions entièrement inappropriées pour son espèce, cela laissait forcément des cicatrices.

Mais il avait été _tolérant_ , il avait _dit_ que peu importait la vérité, il ne se fâcherait pas, et Loptr ne voulait _toujours pas_ dire la vérité. Avouer la fausse identité que le Seigneur des Pendus l'avait contraint à endosser.

Bon, l'elfe avait bien sa petite idée sur la question – depuis les funérailles du second prince d'Asgard, et n'était-ce pas évident quand on regardait en arrière ? Cette intelligence, ce talent pour la magie, et n'oublions pas, le physique si différent du modèle Ase ordinaire. Bien sûr, les langues se bornaient à accuser la Reine d'infidélité – elle n'aurait pas été la première femme avec un mari à la guerre se consolant dans les bras d'un autre – jamais personne n'aurait imaginé que le second prince n'était pas du tout Asgardien.

Svadilfari se perdait toujours en conjectures sur l'intérêt de cette manœuvre. Pourquoi faire passer une vierge des glaces pour un Asgardien, et un Asgardien mâle de surcroît ? Il aurait été bien plus raisonnable d'informer l'enfant de son statut dès que possible et de lui procurer l'éducation nécessaire à une future épouse et maîtresse de maison – les vierges des glaces devenaient toujours mères et éducatrices, leurs instincts de reproduction ne leur laissaient tout juste pas d'autre option.

Mais bon, pour suivre ce plan, il aurait fallu que l'Agent du Mal _réfléchisse_ , ce que sa nature d'Asgardien lui interdisait selon un principe fondamental de l'Univers. Par les couilles de Jah, comment Loptr avait-il pu survivre au sein de pareil ramassis de _veaux_?

Si seulement le garçon acceptait de lui dire _la vérité_. Comme pourrait-il s'intégrer à leur famille tant qu'il se refuserait à leur accorder sa confiance ?

* * *

On avait beau chanter les louanges de la maternité, le processus de gestation en lui-même s'avérait singulièrement déplaisant.

Loki ne pouvait plus rester debout plus d'une demi-heure sans que ses pieds ne commencent à enfler comme des outres trop remplies, n'arrivait plus à se pencher en avant – pour cause d'obstacle plutôt encombrant – et ne pouvait pas éviter de suer comme un morceau de viande mis à sécher – raison hormonale, apparemment.

Il détestait cet ancrage brutal dans le côté physique de l'existence. Il avait toujours détesté tout ce qui se rapportait à l'exercice du corps – car il n'était jamais à la hauteur, toujours derrière à l'entraînement, pas du tout à la hauteur des canons de beauté, il n'était _rien_ qu'un _minable_ , il était _faible_ et il ne pouvait pas le _supporter_.

Si bien que sa condition actuelle l'avait poussé plus d'une fois à hurler dans son oreiller. Qu'il voyait vraiment beaucoup depuis quelques semaines, vu qu'il avait un mal fou à s'extirper de ses draps.

Il _détestait_ être gravide ! Et lorsqu'il sentait le fœtus se tortiller dans son ventre et lui meurtrir les côtes de coups de pied, il ne savait pas ce qui le retenait d'aller chercher un couteau dans la cuisine et d'extirper de ses propres mains son locataire indésirable.

Vu la taille de son abdomen, il devait en être aux deux tiers de la gestation. Il ne savait s'il pouvait aller jusqu'au bout du processus sans perdre complètement l'esprit.


	18. Chapter 18

Ça aurait été facile d'ouvrir le livre posé en équilibre sur son bedon et de commencer à en tourner les pages. Un geste qu'il avait répété des dizaines, non, des milliers de fois durant sa courte vie.

Ça aurait dû être facile.

 _Chroniques de Glace : une étude des résidents de Jotunheim_.

Le fœtus lui flanqua un coup de pied dans le rein et Loki grimaça. Avec toutes les gesticulations de ce marmot, c'était un miracle que sa colonne vertébrale tienne encore. Pour avoir fréquenté assidûment l'infirmerie – et pas juste en tant que patient – il savait que les futures mères pouvaient se retrouver avec des os fêlés pendant la grossesse. Mine de rien, la force d'un Ase encore à naître n'était pas négligeable, et il ne pensait pas que celle d'un jotunn lui était inférieure de très loin.

 _Nornes, comment je vais accoucher ?_

Rien que la perspective le tétanisait d'horreur. Loki détestait souffrir, et Eir avait beau affirmer que ça passait en un clin d'œil, expulser plusieurs kilos de bébé par un orifice de quelques centimètres à peine, ça faisait _mal_.

Peut-être qu'il pouvait avaler un somnifère juste avant ? Et après…

Après. Le mot laissait un goût étrange dans sa bouche. Après signifiait un choix, partir ou rester. S'il partait, où se rendrait-il ? Tous les mondes qu'il visiterait voudraient savoir comment un Géant des Glaces était parvenu à passer le blocus imposé à Jotunheim. Asgard l'abattrait à vue. Quant à Jotunheim – non. Juste non. Il ne pouvait pas, ça le dépassait. Il s'y refusait.

Rester… Rester, ce serait passer le restant de sa vie dans le zénana de Svadilfari. Loin du monde. Obligé d'élever l'enfant qu'il mettrait bas, obligé de reconnaître que cet enfant existait.

Rester ou partir, au final il s'agissait simplement de choisir entre deux prisons.

« Loptr ? Tu as l'air songeur. »

Son hôte venait d'entrer dans le salon de lecture, son regard glissant sur l'ouvrage qui reposait sur le ventre de Loki. L'apprenti sorcier recouvrit machinalement la couverture de sa main.

« Ce n'est rien. »

Comme pour lui reprocher son mensonge, le morveux lui mit un grand coup de latte – Loki était sûr que s'il relevait sa tunique, il verrait un hématome s'épanouir sur la peau fragilisée de son abdomen. L'adolescent grimaça, ce qui n'échappa guère à l'elfe.

« Le petit te fait encore des siennes ? »

« Ça va passer » marmonna le garçon en rejetant la tête en arrière, se laissant aller contre les coussins du sofa sur lequel il avait choisi de s'allonger.

Un contact près de ses jambes lui indiqua que Svadilfari venait de s'asseoir sur le sofa.

« Tu me permets d'essayer quelque chose ? »

Loki plissa le front.

« Quoi donc ? »

En guise de réponse, l'elfe posa ses longues mains blêmes sur l'abdomen distendu de l'adolescent qui sursauta, une étrange sensation se répandant à l'intérieur du bedon.

« Qu'est-ce que vous faites ? » croassa-t-il.

« Sh… Détends-toi, s'il te plaît. »

Presque contre son gré, l'apprenti sorcier sentit ses muscles se relâcher, ses forces l'abandonner. Un nuage cotonneux vint recouvrir son esprit, faisant disparaître dans la brume doutes et irritation, ne laissant derrière qu'une agréable torpeur et…

Loki aurait hoqueté s'il en avait eu la force, mais celle-ci le fuyait. Comment réagir autrement, alors qu'il percevait non pas une, mais _deux_ consciences étrangères à la limite de son propre esprit ?

L'une d'elles était facilement identifiable, la psyché de Svadilfari ressemblait à la surface d'un lac lorsque le soleil l'éclaire, ses reflets se brisant et se recomposant continuellement, les pensées de l'elfe passant et fuyant trop vite pour se laisser attraper.

L'autre esprit était purement primitif, plus semblable à de la glace reflétant la lumière en la transformant en arc-en-ciel. Cette psyché si facile à lire ne connaissait que la chaleur, le contentement, la tranquillité, et – et elle avait une vague idée de _qui_ était Loki, mais le _nom_ qu'elle lui attribuait…

Les grandes mains de l'elfe lui massaient gentiment le ventre, à présent.

« Bonjour » murmura Svadilfari. « Bonjour, mon tout petit. »

« Comment… vous faites ça ? » parvint à articuler Loki dans un effort titanesque.

Les mains refusèrent de cesser leur va-et-vient.

« Ce bébé que tu portes est de mon sang. Le sang relie, c'est connu. Et comme il est encore dans ton ventre, tu es relié toi aussi. »

Une connexion psychique entre membres d'un même lignage ? Loki aurait voulu méditer la chose, poser des questions, mais il n'arrivait plus à penser deux syllabes cohérentes d'affilée. Il n'arrivait même plus à conserver les yeux ouverts.

Svadilfari fredonnait maintenant, quelque chose qui devait être une berceuse et qui s'accordait merveilleusement bien avec le rythme lent auquel ses mains caressaient le ventre de Loki – et l'enfant à l'intérieur. Celui-ci ne remuait plus, saisi par la somnolence.

Pour sa part, Loki n'avait jamais été tellement adepte de la sieste, mais juste pour une fois, ça ne pouvait pas faire grand mal.


	19. Chapter 19

« Tu sais, ça fait plaisir de te voir manger comme il faut » décréta Glod. « Maintenant, tu es bien parti pour avoir l'air d'un être vivant, pas d'un squelette qui se promène ! »

Loki sentit ses pommettes chauffer brutalement et déglutit avec difficulté, le gâteau de riz dans sa bouche ayant tout à coup pris la saveur et la consistance d'une poignée de sable.

Ces derniers temps, il occupait ses journées à dormir et grignoter tout ce qu'il arrivait à dénicher de comestible. Eisa avait tenté de profiter de son nouvel appétit pour lui faire finir ce qu'elle aimait le moins trouver dans son assiette, stratagème que Tamamo avait immédiatement percé à jour et interdit – au grand daim des deux concernés.

A l'immense gêne de l'apprenti sorcier, toute la famille prenait la chose à la légère, comme si c'était absolument normal de dévorer l'équivalent d'un bilgesnipe entier à soi tout seul – enfin, normal pour quiconque n'était pas Volstagg… Le guerrier replet pourrait probablement dévorer toute une horde de bilgesnipe et garder de la place pour un tonneau de bière et trois parts de dessert.

Penser à Volstagg provoqua la formation d'un nœud dans les entrailles de Loki. Il ne s'était pas si mal que ça entendu avec l'homme plus âgé… parce que l'adolescent n'avait jamais eu de problème à surveiller sa fille en bas âge lorsque l'épouse de Volstagg demandait de l'aide.

Mais Volstagg restait un guerrier d'Asgard d'abord et avant tout, et son Royaume exigeait de lui qu'il abatte ses ennemis. Même s'il s'était bien entendu avec ces derniers.

« Loptr ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? »

« Je n'ai plus faim » marmonna-t-il en repoussant l'assiette de gâteaux.

A sa façon de froncer les sourcils, Glod ne le croyait pas du tout. Cependant, elle ne dit rien et se contenta de recouvrir d'un torchon l'assiette pour que les pâtisseries ne rassissent pas.

* * *

« Tu ne mets plus de pantalon ? » fit remarquer Eisa, la tête penchée sur le côté à la manière d'un oiseau curieux.

Par réflexe, Loki croisa les bras sur son abdomen distendu, recouvert d'une robe bleue argentée – qui contrastait avec la couleur cobalt de sa peau – brodée de motifs géométriques au fil d'or.

« …Je ne rentre plus dedans » finit-il par avouer, désespérant en son for intérieur que le plancher refuse de s'ouvrir pour l'engloutir.

Conséquence de l'entrée de sa grossesse dans sa troisième phase et de son appétit accru, le tour de taille de l'adolescent avait enflé au point de donner des cauchemars à n'importe quel mannequin de mode. De ce fait, Loki s'était résigné à ne porter que des robes jusqu'au jour de son accouchement, ce qui devrait le débarrasser d'une bonne partie de son excédent de poids.

Très sincèrement, la situation était moins humiliante qu'il ne l'aurait cru : oui, il était contraint de porter un habit féminin… Sauf que sur Alfheim, tout le monde portait des robes. Oh, à l'occasion, vous pouviez enfiler une simple tunique sur des chausses, mais tout le monde avait une robe dans son placard. Ce n'était pas Asgard, où une robe était un vêtement uniquement mis par les représentants du sexe faible, et où les hommes se devaient d'arborer le pantalon sous peine d'être catalogués ergi.

Ici, l'apprenti sorcier pouvait se promener en jupon toute la journée, personne ne battrait le moindre cil. Ce qui ne voulait pas dire qu'il souhaitait attirer l'attention dessus.

Heureusement pour lui, Eisa ne s'attarda pas sur le sujet et se replongea dans les complexités de l'algèbre, bien qu'avec force grimaces et ronchonneries.

* * *

« Ah… aaah-ha » gémit Loki, tremblant de tous ses membres. « Doucement… doucement… »

Accroupi au dessus du garçon couché à plat dos sur son lit, Svadilfari cessa de masser le bedon gonflé.

« Je vais trop vite ? » interrogea-t-il d'un ton soucieux.

Les yeux mi-clos, ses cheveux étalés en éventail autour de sa tête, l'adolescent haletait, tentant de retrouver son souffle.

Il _appréciait_ que les séances de communion mentale entre l'elfe et le fœtus squattant ses entrailles aient pour effet de calmer le petit monstre et de le détourner de son passe-temps favori, lequel consistait à bourrer de coups de pieds les reins, le pelvis et les côtes de Loki.

Si _seulement_ les effets secondaires n'avaient pas été… et bien… basiquement, d'être incapable de remuer le moindre muscle pendant la séance et une bonne demi-heure après, et de subir des orgasmes aussi inattendus que puissants.

Dès que Svadilfari commençait à utiliser le lien, la vague de magie qui se répandait dans le corps saturé d'hormones du garçon titillait ses nerfs, les rendant ultrasensibles, surtout dans la région de l'entrejambe, et dans ses mamelons qui commençaient à gonfler – pour se préparer à l'allaitement, avait dit Glod, perspective horrifiante pour Loki.

Et il _adorait_ ça.

« Con-tinuez » souffla-t-il, des étincelles violettes nageant dans son champ de vision. « S'il-vous-plaît. »

L'elfe se pencha sur lui, scrutant les yeux sanglants du garçon de ses pupilles nacrées.

« Tu es certain ? »

Cédant à une impulsion, Loki saisit la tête de l'elfe et l'obligea à la baisser, plaquant les lèvres grises contre ses lèvres indigo. La décharge électrique résultant du contact lui arracha un gémissement étouffé.

Tout d'abord figé – sans doute le coup de la surprise – Svadilfari réagit en glissant sa langue dans la bouche de l'adolescent, tandis qu'il l'enlaçait à bras-le-corps.

Cette fois, la décharge électrique parcourut tout l'organisme de Loki, lequel frémit violemment, un nouveau gémissement s'échappant de sa gorge. Une sensation de mouillé se diffusa dans sa culotte, mais il était trop préoccupé par l'instant présent pour y accorder la moindre considération.

Une minute plus tard, Loki somnolait dans les bras de Svadilfari, trop comblé pour émettre un seul bruit, trop fatigué pour réfléchir tandis que l'elfe caressait tendrement ses cheveux qui lui tombaient désormais en dessous des épaules.


	20. Chapter 20

« Tu sais, tu devrais m'accompagner aux thermes, un de ces jours » suggéra Glod, occupée à démêler sa chevelure noir pourpré. « Ça te ferait un bien fou de nager un peu. »

Loki sentit le sang se retirer de son visage à une vitesse affolante.

« Non » lâcha-t-il abruptement, cillant lorsque le fœtus réagit à sa brusque détresse en lui flanquant un coup de pied dans le bassin.

La semi-géante de feu le scruta curieusement, puis haussa les épaules.

« C'est vraiment dommage que tu sois si timide, tout de même. »

« Laisse-le donc tranquille » grogna Tamamo, vautré sur le sofa, occupé à s'éventer d'une feuille de papier. « Rapporte-nous plutôt les dernières nouvelles. »

Le visage de Glod s'anima.

« Et bien, figure-toi… »

Intérieurement, l'apprenti sorcier ne put s'empêcher de se demander si l'intérêt des thermes – ou bains publics, comme auraient dit les Asgardiens – était de se laver ou de s'informer des derniers ragots. Glod ne semblait fréquenter les lieux que pour cette seconde fonction, semblait-il, ce dont son mari et sa sœur-conjointe profitaient sans honte.

Il fallait reconnaître que comme papillon social, la demi-eldjotunn faisait merveille.

« …montré plutôt hargneux, à en croire Artanis, et elle sait de quoi elle parle, puisque le nain en question est passé sous le toit de son mari pour affaires… »

« Depuis quand un Ase n'est-il pas hargneux ? Et ça vaut encore davantage pour leur prince, il est supposé être le _parfait_ représentant de leur royaume » jeta la dokkalfr, sa voix dégoulinante d'un mépris impossible à manquer.

« Tu ne crois pas que c'est la mort de son frère qui le travaille, peut-être ? » suggéra Glod d'un ton de conspiratrice.

Tamamo glapit de rire – un son incongru chez elle.

« Allons donc, le prince d'Asgard, pleurer un manieur de seidhr ? Ne rêve pas, je t'en prie ! Combien veux-tu parier que le Royaume d'Or a décrété la mort de leur second prince un jour de fête nationale ? »

Son interlocutrice renifla.

« J'ai beau être naïve, je ne suis pas _stupide_. Je ne vais pas m'engager dans un pari perdu d'avance, tout de même… Loptr ? Tu n'as pas l'air bien. »

L'adolescent s'était recroquevillé sur lui-même, enserrant son ventre gonflé de ses bras, les épaules tremblantes.

« Je-je vais aller m'allonger » balbutia-t-il en se levant précautionneusement.

La demi-géante eut une grimace de compassion.

« Encore deux mois et ce sera fini, va » lui assura-t-elle tandis qu'il quittait le salon d'une démarche chancelante. « Pauvre petit, je sais qu'il y a des grossesses plus difficiles que d'autres, mais que ce soit la première ! »

Tamamo s'abstint de répondre à cela, préférant tordre la bouche en une moue pensive.

* * *

Forcément un contrecoup des hormones, mais Loki ne parvenait pas à s'arracher au marasme gluant de dépression dans lequel il était plongé. Pourquoi, oh pourquoi fallait-il que la mention de Thor le mette dans un état pareil ?

Son frè – non, le prince d'Asgard avait toujours eu le don de lui faire perdre tous ses moyens, et pas dans le sens positif.

Il laissa échapper un gémissement.

« Loptr ? C'est moi. »

Un froufroutement de tissus lui indiqua que Svadilfari venait de passer la tenture bloquant l'entrée de sa chambre. L'adolescent ne savait pas s'il voulait lui sauter au cou ou lui crier de déguerpir.

« Glod a dit que tu étais souffrant. Je peux faire quelque chose ? »

 _Et si tu allais étrangler Thor pour moi ?_

La pensée eut l'effet d'un barrage qui se rompt sans douceur : Loki se mit à sangloter convulsivement, sa vision se brouillant, son nez se bouchant, et sa tête commençant à pulser. L'elfe s'avança, s'assit sur le lit et attira gentiment le garçon dans ses bras.

« Et ben, ça ne va vraiment pas fort » commenta l'elfe après cinq bonnes minutes passées dans le rôle de mouchoir.

Loki renifla sans élégance.

« Mon frère me manque. Je veux lui faire tomber les cheveux et les dents. »

Les sourcils de Svadilfari remontèrent haut sur son front, mais il s'abstint de commenter, laissant poursuivre le garçon.

« Je sais pas s'il pleure ma mort. S'il le fait, de toute façon, ça doit être à moitié. Thor, il était toujours, tu es trop lâche, Loki, tu es trop faible, arrête avec la magie, pourquoi tu ne veux pas alors que _moi_ je veux, sois un guerrier plutôt qu'un ergi, à quoi tu es bon ? »

Il s'étrangla brièvement. L'elfe lui caressa les cheveux.

« Je lui aurais tout donné, je lui ai tout donné, je faisais comme je pouvais, et c'était pas assez, c'était jamais ce qu'il fallait, et il _n'arrêtait pas de me le dire sans me montrer comment faire mieux_! Pourquoi il a jamais pensé à me montrer ? »

« Les Asgardiens ne sont pas connus pour leur capacité de réflexion » glissa Svadilfari. « Mais personnellement ? J'aurais trouvé dommage d'accueillir un sosie du prince Thor sous mon toit plutôt que toi. »

Loki se raidit dans son étreinte, tout à coup conscient d'avoir dévoilé le pot aux roses. L'elfe eut un petit rire.

« Oh, ne t'en veux pas trop. Laufey Roi t'a perdu à la fin de la guerre avec les Ases, c'était facile de deviner l'origine de tes parents nourriciers. Et puis, le second prince du Royaume d'Or, connu pour son rafraîchissant manque d'adhérence à leur modèle typique, disparaissant le jour même où je te trouve sur ma propriété ? Pardonne-moi, mais la ficelle est un peu grosse. »

Aucune trace de colère ou de rancune dans le timbre de Svadilfari, rien qu'amusement et… affection ? Non, non, ce n'était pas possible. Pas pour Loki, pas avec cette peau-là…

 _J'aurais trouvé dommage d'accueillir un sosie du prince Thor sous mon toit plutôt que toi._

« …Vous n'êtes pas fâché ? »

Sa voix sonnait plus aigüe que d'ordinaire, plus une voix de gamin qu'autre chose.

« Pourquoi le serais-je ? Tu es un invité on ne peut plus charmant. En fait, je ne dirais pas non si tu venais à décider de loger ici de manière permanente. »

Les yeux sanglants de l'apprenti sorcier se remirent à brûler.

« M-mais… j-je suis… »

« Le jeune homme qui aide ma fille à apprendre ses maths » déclara Svadilfari d'une voix douce. « Qui aide Glod à faire la cuisine. Qui aime paresser des heures dans le bain et qui a dû lire plus de livres dans ma bibliothèque que moi. Voilà _qui_ tu es. Voilà _qui_ est important à mes yeux. Pas le second prince d'Asgard. Pas la vierge des glaces perdue pendant la guerre. Rien que _toi_. »

Des larmes fraîches roulèrent sur les joues de Loki tandis que l'elfe l'embrassait tendrement sur le haut du crâne.


	21. Chapter 21

Tout d'abord, il avait cru avoir de simples crampes au niveau du bassin. Oh, il ne s'était pas inquiété : le morveux le cognait pire que ça, et il avait eu sa dose de raclées lorsqu'il descendait dans l'arène pour essayer de monter au même niveau que Thor.

Elles avaient commencé tôt dans la matinée et s'étaient poursuivi jusque dans la soirée, ne le laissant fermer l'œil que très tard. De fait, lorsqu'il s'était réveillé à moitié reposé et toujours avec les tripes occupées à faire des nœuds, il ne s'était guère senti porté à la bonne humeur.

« Pourquoi tu rougnotes ? » voulut savoir Eisa, l'observant vautré sans grâce sur le sofa.

En guise de réponse, il lui accorda un grondement, ses lèvres se retroussant sur ses crocs. La fillette sursauta et se sauva de la pièce.

Il éprouva un bref pincement de remords – ce n'était pas la faute de la petite si son corps faisait des siennes, après tout. Et puis, une nouvelle crampe le saisit et il se replia sur lui-même – ou du moins essaya, son ventre gonflé lui compliquant la tâche.

Il était toujours dans cette position quand Eisa se représenta, Glod sur les talons.

« Ben alors ? Ma môme me dit que tu te sens patraque, c'est vrai ? »

Loki agita mollement la main.

« C'est rien » voulut-il protester tandis que la demi-eldjotunn s'agenouillait à côté du sofa. « Juste un peu mal au ventre… »

Glod fronçait les sourcils tout en palpant le plus délicatement possible l'abdomen de l'adolescent, la chaleur fiévreuse de ses mains transperçant le tissu de manière plutôt désagréable pour le géant des glaces rabougri.

« Ça dure depuis longtemps, ce mal de ventre ? »

« Ah… Hier matin ? Ouh ! »

Cette fois, la douleur avait été si aigüe que Loki en avait sursauté. Dès qu'il eut repris ses esprits, il prit conscience avec horreur d'une humidité chaude imbibant son caleçon ainsi que la robe et le sofa en dessous de lui.

Et apparemment, Glod aussi avait vu ça.

« Oh non » gémit le garçon qui ne savait plus où se mettre, les oreilles tournant à l'incandescence. « Je suis désolé… »

La femme secoua la tête d'un air navré.

« Et ben, quand faut y aller, faut y aller » déclara-t-elle en faisant se lever l'adolescent. « Tu seras plus confortable dans ta chambre. Eisa ? Va chercher ton père, et dis-lui d'amener de l'eau chaude et des draps, ton petit frère arrive un peu en avance. »

L'esprit de Loki s'arrêta de tourner.

 _Quoi ?_

* * *

Pour la naissance de chacune de ses deux filles, Svadilfari avait connu une terreur proprement sacrée : les mystères de l'accouchement étaient tels qu'il ne pouvait en être autrement. Après tout, il s'agissait de l'arrivée dans le monde d'une vie dont il porterait la responsabilité, un poids qui ne le quitterait jamais véritablement, même une fois son enfant adulte.

A présent, cette même terreur l'assaillait pour la troisième fois, depuis qu'Eisa était venue lui annoncer que Loptr était en plein travail.

« Tu sais que Glod a de l'expérience, non ? » glissa Tamamo tandis qu'ils arrivaient devant la bonne tenture.

« En tant qu'accouchée, pas en tant qu'accoucheuse » rappela l'elfe avant d'écarter la tenture pour pénétrer dans la pièce. « Glod ? J'ai tout ce qu'il te faut ! »

Pour toute réponse, Glod lui adressa un grognement, trop préoccupée par Loptr qui s'agitait, refusant de rester couché.

« Je veux pas ! »

« Que tu veuilles ou pas, va bien falloir. T'imagines peut-être que tu pourras garder ce bébé dans le ventre pour le restant de ta vie ? »

L'adolescent tressaillit d'effroi face à cette perspective. Svadilfari déposa son barda sur la commode proche pour s'avancer.

« Ehhh… On dirait que ça panique, ici. »

Un regard rouge affolé se tourna vers lui.

« Faites quelque chose ! Je veux pas… je peux pas ! Pas maintenant ! Pas comme ça ! »

L'elfe enlaça le garçon aussi doucement que fermement.

« Oui, ça fait peur, n'est-ce pas ? Avoir à devenir un parent. »

L'adolescent laissa échapper un sanglot puis se crispa, sa charpente secouée par une contraction.

« Shh… Respire » ordonna gentiment Svadilfari, lui caressant les cheveux. « Tu ne va pas traverser ça tout seul, d'accord ? Je suis là. Glod est là. Tout va bien se passer. »

Tout en parlant, il utilisait sa connexion avec l'enfant bientôt né pour diffuser une sensation de calme, laquelle se transmettait par ricochet à Loptr qui s'avachit légèrement, permettant à l'elfe de le replacer sur le lit.

« Tout va bien se passer. »

* * *

Loki ravala un cri. Tout son abdomen se déchirait violemment, ou du moins, c'était l'impression que ça donnait.

« Pousse encore ! » exigea Glod, positionnée entre ses cuisses. « Ah, c'est qu'il veut pas venir, le coquin. »

« Tu te débrouilles à merveille » souffla Svadilfari qui se laissait broyer la main sans sourciller.

Pour sa part, le garçon ne voyait pas en quoi il se débrouillait tellement : tout ce qu'il savait, c'était qu'il avait mal, et qu'il avait beau pousser depuis dix minutes, ça ne voulait pas s'arrêter.

« Encore ! Je crois que ça vient. »

L'adolescent haleta, les paupières désespérément serrées.

Et tout d'un coup, quelque chose glissa hors de lui tandis qu'il retombait mollement sur le matelas, les os réduits à l'état de gélatine.

« Il nous en aura fait voir, le vilain ! Et… oui, c'est un garçon. Bien joué, mon petit. »

A moitié inconscient, Loki sentit à peine qu'on lui déposait un poids sur la poitrine, ainsi que les lèvres tièdes qui effleurèrent son front. Il lui sembla entendre quelqu'un le remercier, mais quand on s'endormait, c'était facile d'entendre ce qui n'était pas réel.


	22. Chapter 22

« Montre-le-moi ! Montre-le-moi ! »

Sans attendre une confirmation ou un refus, Eisa se précipita vers le lit et s'empressa de grimper dessus, toute entière concentrée sur le paquet de couvertures reposant dans les bras d'un Loki toujours effaré et confus.

« Oooh… Il est pas aussi bleu que toi, maman Loptr » commenta la fillette d'un ton presque déçu.

Contrastant avec la peau d'un cobalt éclatant de l'apprenti sorcier, le teint du nouveau-né tirait davantage sur un pâle gris-bleu ardoise, influence probable du sang elfique de son père, rehaussé ça et là de quelques arabesques à peine plus sombres qui s'apparentaient plus à des taches de naissance qu'aux cicatrices familiales d'un jotunn.

Loki avait failli hurler quand il avait vu ça. Même dilué, le sang de monstre laissait sa marque.

Cependant, Eisa s'enhardissait, tendant la main pour effleurer le crâne encore mou du poupon.

« Maman m'a dit que quand je suis née, j'avais plein de cheveux » déclara-t-elle. « Pourquoi il en a pas, dis ? »

« C'est pas obligé que les bébés soient tous pareils, mon cœur » glissa Glod qui observait la scène d'un œil vigilant, prête à intervenir pour empêcher que sa fille ne blesse par inadvertance son petit frère tout neuf.

« Il est beau quand même » décréta la mouflette. « Et quand il sera grand, il épousera treize dames, parce qu'elles seront toutes amoureuses de lui, et elles lui feront trente douze bébés. »

Loki ne put s'empêcher d'y mettre son grain de sel.

« Heum… ça fait un petit peu beaucoup, tu ne trouves pas ? »

« Quand on aime, on ne compte pas » rétorqua la fillette. « C'est ce que dit toujours maman. »

« Dans ce contexte-là, j'imagine que c'est différent… »

« Oh, laisse-la donc rêver » protesta Glod qui arborait une expression vaguement gênée. « A qui veux-tu que ça fasse du mal, ce genre de bêtises ? »

* * *

Lorsque Svadilfari put enfin revenir auprès de Loptr et de son dernier-né, l'adolescent somnolait les yeux ouverts. Rien que de très normal, un accouchement vous vidait les nerfs comme peu d'autres choses, parmi lesquelles la guerre.

« Pardon de vous avoir délaissés » s'excusa-t-il, « j'ai dû mettre mes affaires en ordre. »

Le garçon plissa le front tandis qu'il s'asseyait délicatement près de lui.

« Tu m'as donné un fils, et un héritier pour mon patrimoine. Généralement, il est préférable d'être marié à la mère de son héritier, mais il est toujours possible de légitimer le bébé sans en passer par là. Tous les protocoles sont en place, donc ne t'inquiète pas qu'il finisse à la rue. »

« …Oh » souffla son interlocuteur, visiblement pris au dépourvu. « C'est… gentil. »

L'elfe lui adressa un sourire indulgent.

« Inutile de me remercier. C'est le moins que je puisse faire pour Vali. »

« Qui ça ? »

« Le bébé. Peut-être que tu préférerais un autre prénom ? Des suggestions ? »

Loptr déglutit et lança un rapide coup d'œil vers le bambin occupé à ronfler sans honte dans ses bras.

« C'est toi le père » finit-il par déclarer.

« Mais c'est toi la mère » rappela l'elfe, « et je ne voudrais pas que nous partions du mauvais pied en ce qui concerne cet enfant. »

« Ça va » insista le garçon. « Vraiment. »

Svadilfari darda sur lui un regard perçant, mais le faible miaulement que poussa le bébé qui se réveillait détourna le fil de ses pensées.

« Et bien, bonjour » ronronna-t-il en se rapprochant de Loptr, l'attirant tendrement contre lui. « Bienvenue dans le monde, jeune homme. »

Le récemment-nommé Vali miaula de nouveau, ouvrant et refermant son poing minuscule, et pour la troisième fois de son existence, Svadilfari sut qu'il était irrésistiblement au pouvoir de cette fragile créature à peine née.


	23. Chapter 23

Eisa avait beau être une gamine, ça ne voulait pas dire qu'elle était idiote. Après tout, sa compagnie la plus constante se constituait de trois adultes, et ça, c'était voué à vous faire mûrir un tantinet plus vite que la moyenne.

Elle pouvait bien voir que maman Loptr n'était pas heureux d'avoir un bébé.

C'était plutôt déroutant, comme situation. Pourquoi maman Loptr ne voulait-il pas de son propre bébé ? D'accord, un bébé, ça pleure tout le temps, ça vomit et ça dort le reste du temps, mais maman s'était toujours extasiée devant Einmyria et même quand elle râlait parce qu'elle aurait bien voulu faire une pause, elle couvait toujours du regard la petite sœur d'Eisa, comme si celle-ci était la légendaire Arkengemme.

Maman Loptr ne voulait même pas regarder son bébé. Ne voulait même pas lui faire de câlins. Comme si petit Vali était le sac d'ordures ménagères plutôt que son bébé, et ça, franchement, ça perturbait Eisa. Vraiment, vraiment beaucoup.

Maman et mère n'avaient pas l'air inquiètes, alors peut-être que la situation finirait par s'arranger ? Même si Eisa n'en était pas très sûre. Maman Loptr n'avait pas l'air du genre à changer facilement d'avis quand il était décidé, la fillette se rappelait douloureusement ses multiples tentatives pour esquiver les leçons de maths, lesquelles avaient toutes échouées.

Au moins elle serait là pour son petit frère. Si maman Loptr ne pouvait pas être une vraie maman pour Vali, et bien… de grande sœur à maman, ça ne pouvait pas être si compliqué que ça, tout de même ?

* * *

Loki avait accueilli comme une bénédiction céleste le berceau de bois clair apporté dans sa chambre. D'accord, l'appareillage avait été posé tout contre son lit, mais au moins l'apprenti sorcier n'avait-il plus à devoir garder le nouveau-né dans ses bras.

Le teint bleu. Des pupilles rouges sang qui nageaient dans un océan noir d'encre. Un vrai petit monstre que n'importe quelle sage-femme respectable d'Asgard se serait empressée d'étouffer à l'aide d'un oreiller correctement appliqué.

Loki y avait pensé, brièvement. Et puis Eisa était venu roucouler devant son petit frère tout nouveau tout beau, Svadilfari l'avait fièrement reconnu comme son héritier, et l'adolescent avait su que jamais il ne trouverait le courage d'aller jusque au bout de l'acte, que son bras ne manquerait jamais de faiblir au moment critique.

Trop faible d'esprit comme il l'était actuellement de corps : apparemment, la grossesse et l'accouchement pour un jotunn de sa taille constituaient une entreprise si épuisante que la période de convalescence n'exigeait jamais moins que cinq mois pour récupérer entièrement. Si bien qu'il se retrouvait aussi énergétique et vigoureux qu'une limace exsangue. Avec un bassin broyé en prime.

Enfin, pas littéralement broyé. Mais Nornes, que ça faisait mal, un accouchement ! Il n'en revenait toujours pas que Glod ait subi deux fois l'épreuve et ne redoute pas la perspective d'un troisième round – qu'elle puisse en avoir envie, même ! Définitivement la preuve qu'elle n'était certainement pas le couteau le plus affûté du tiroir.

Heureusement, le petit monstre paraissait du genre silencieux, ce qui était parfait pour que Loki se ressource en paix. Au moins ne semblait-il pas affligé que de défauts.

* * *

Svadilfari se sentait soucieux.

Oh, ce n'était pas à cause du petit Vali – le bambin était absolument _parfait_ – non, c'était la réaction de Loki qui l'inquiétait.

Il savait que l'adolescent souffrait de dépression et d'anxiété depuis qu'il se savait appartenir à la race jotunn – franchement, le contraire l'eût étonné, Asgard était bien trop raciste envers les autres royaumes pour que la découverte passe sans problèmes. En fait, ça tenait du miracle que le garçon n'ait pas tenté de se suicider.

Cependant, ce malaise du garçon vis-à-vis de ses origines menaçait maintenant l'enfant qu'il venait de mettre au monde, seulement par association. C'était totalement illogique et grotesque – comme toujours avec le racisme – mais le fait n'en demeurait pas moins.

Si Loptr continuait à se conduire envers le bébé comme il le faisait actuellement, il ne deviendrait jamais une bonne mère. Pire encore, son dégoût et sa répulsion envers sa propre espèce pouvaient très bien le pousser à maltraiter Vali, pour le crime de partager un sang impur et monstrueux – comme si un nouveau-né pouvait être coupable de quoi que ce soit, encore plus de pareille aberration.

Non, Svadilfari ne pouvait pas laisser les événements emprunter ce chemin-là. Si Loki ne pouvait pas se résoudre à aimer sa chair et son sang, qu'au moins il ne le haïsse pas. A long terme, la haine ne pourrait que le détruire et détruire Vali.

L'elfe refusait de laisser sa troisième épouse et son fils subir pareil sort.


	24. Chapter 24

« Dis, maintenant que Vali est là, pourquoi tu mets pas l'anneau ? »

Cette question incongrue valut à Eisa un regard vide de la part de Loki. Assise en tailleur sur la courtepointe du lit, tenant le plus soigneusement possible son frère nouveau-né dans ses bras, la fillette haussa les sourcils, comme pour dire _tu sais parfaitement de quoi je parle alors n'essaie pas de jouer au petit malin ça ne prendra pas_. Loki le connaissait bien, ce regard, vu que Mè – la Reine d'Asgard le lui avait souvent adressé quand un des domestiques ou des courtisans se retrouvait victime d'une plaisanterie douteuse.

« Puis-je te rappeler que je ne suis pas natif d'Alfheim » finit par lâcher l'adolescent d'un ton las et quelque peu irrité. « Je n'ai aucune idée de ce dont tu me parles. »

« Oh ! » s'écria la petite. « Vraiment ? »

Dérangé par l'éclat de voix, le bambin gigota dans ses couvertures et émit un geignement. Paniquée, la fillette le berça maladroitement, le faisant renifler, mais au moins s'apaisa-t-il.

« Alors ? » insista l'apprenti sorcier, bien déterminé à ne pas lâcher sa proie.

Eisa tourna la tête à droite puis à gauche, montrant bien ses oreilles : un clou d'argent tout simple perçait chaque lobe.

« Une dame alfe porte des bijoux très précis » déclara-t-elle d'un ton récitatif, comme si elle passait un examen sur l'étiquette et le raffinement. « Quand un papa a une fille, il lui donne des clous parce que ça porte bonheur, et c'est pour la santé. Quand elle se marie, elle enlève les clous pour que son mari lui donne des anneaux à la place. »

Loki repensa aux pendants d'oreille arborés par Tamamo et Glöd. L'idée lui rappelait en outre une vague coutume vane, où les époux échangeaient des bagues en gage d'affection et de fidélité. Vanaheim et Alfheim avaient toujours été proches, alors peut-être ne s'agissait-il que d'une seule et même tradition sous deux formes différentes ?

« Et puis, quand une dame a un bébé garçon, son mari doit lui offrir un autre anneau. Mais pour le mettre, il faut faire un trou dans la narine » dévoila la fillette.

L'adolescent mis plusieurs secondes à comprendre.

« …Attends un peu, tu es en train de me dire que je devrais me faire percer le nez ?! » lâcha-t-il, incrédule.

« Tu es la maman de Vali » rappela Eisa d'un ton boudeur, « et c'est un _garçon_. Papa aurait dû te donner l'anneau ! Pourquoi il l'a pas fait ? »

Personnellement, Loki n'en avait aucune idée, mais il se moquait bien du pourquoi de la chose.

* * *

« Alors » annonça Svadilfari d'un ton quelque peu amusé, « figure-toi qu'Eisa m'a bondi dessus cet après-midi pour m'ordonner de remplir mes devoirs de mari envers toi. Une petite idée de ce qui l'a poussée à faire ça ? »

Loki releva la couverture sur son visage, les oreilles incandescentes.

« Je suis _sincèrement_ désolé. »

« Oh, ne t'excuse pas » répondit l'elfe avec indolence, « ce serait plutôt à moi de le faire. Après tout, je ne peux pas dire quelque chose et faire le contraire. Ce n'est ni cohérent ni respectable. »

L'apprenti sorcier sentit ses intestins se tricoter d'eux-mêmes sous l'effet de l'horreur.

« Vous – vous comptez me… »

« Loptr » interrompit doucement l'elfe, « ça ne dépend que de toi. »

Très lentement, l'adolescent abaissa le drap, glissant un regard effaré et timide en direction de son interlocuteur.

« …Êtes-vous sérieux ? »

« Contrairement à ce que pensent les Asgardiens, un mariage nécessite _deux_ personnes pour fonctionner » rappela Svadilfari. « Si ça ne dépendait que de moi, je te reconnaîtrais comme la mère de mon fils et héritier devant toute la guilde marchande ainsi que son Excellence Frey Njördson. »

Loki ne put retenir un petit hoquet. Non seulement son hôte parlait de se dévoiler publiquement à son royaume de naissance – rien de plus bavard que les marchands – si le prince Vane entendait parler de quoi que ce soit, Vanaheim en entendrait forcément parler et par contrecoup Asgard aussi…

Svadilfari était prêt à reconnaître avoir eu une liaison avec un _jotunn_ devant _Asgard_. Un tel culot insensé lui vaudrait l'admiration éperdue de Thor et de ses quatre faire-valoirs attitrés, certainement.

L'elfe n'en avait pas fini.

« Mais tu vois, _tu_ es aussi concerné par cette histoire. Si tu ne veux pas reconnaître Vali pour fils, je ne vais pas t'imposer une preuve de cette filiation. »

« Même si c'est ce que vous voulez ? Que je reste ici ? Que j'élève votre fils ? » interrogea le garçon d'un ton plus provocateur qu'il ne l'aurait voulu.

« Est-ce que c'est ce que _tu_ veux ? » lui renvoya l'elfe.

Loki avait mal à la tête. Pour un peu, il aurait regretté de ne plus se trouver à Asgard, où tout le monde décidait pour lui sans prendre la peine de le consulter. Il ne savait même pas ce qu'il voulait ! Il n'avait pas demandé à avoir un bébé, jamais, et pourtant…

C'était à lui. Intouché par Asgard, intouché par Thor, intouché par _Odin_ lui-même. Vali avait la possibilité de grandir en aimant Loki _d'abord_ plutôt que comme un second choix, une rechange déficiente et décevante.

Vali était indésiré, indésirable mais il était _à Loki_. Loki n'avait jamais aimé jeter ses affaires ou les partager.

Il se frotta rageusement les yeux.

« Je ne sais pas. »

La longue main de l'elfe se posa délicatement sur son épaule en guise de consolation.


	25. Chapter 25

Glod savait qu'elle avait une chance indécente : pour une bâtarde conçue lors des Incursions de Muspellheim en territoire elfique, la vie aurait dû s'arrêter dans un caniveau quelconque, tout de suite après sa naissance ou très peu de temps après son entrée dans la puberté. Encore plus pour la bâtarde d'une serve de cuisine, même pas d'une femme libre.

Au lieu de quoi, elle avait un époux riche qui ne la battait jamais, un lit honteusement douillet, une cuisine rien qu'à elle et deux filles merveilleuses. Bon, c'était loin d'être parfait – Tamamo la glaçait malgré leur longue familiarité et son mari la traitait plus en amie que comme sa femme – mais c'était tellement plus que tout ce qu'elle aurait pu imaginer dans ses rêves les moins raisonnables.

Elle était vraiment très, très consciente de sa bonne fortune, surtout qu'elle savait être loin du type d'épouses généralement recherchées par les familles aisées. Glod était loin d'être une beauté fracassante ou de posséder une répartie étourdissante.

Elle n'était pas non plus stupide. Elle voyait parfaitement bien que Loptr – la troisième épouse de Svadilfari par les faits même s'il ne portait pas officiellement ce titre – n'allait pas bien, et ça ne pouvait pas continuer comme ça. Loptr appartenait à cette famille, maintenant – Eisa l'aimait comme ses deux premières mères, Tamamo le tolérait avec un amusement indulgent et Svadilfari lui accordait une affection criante.

Le petit jotunn était parvenu à s'insérer dans leur unité familiale, et désormais qu'il était des leurs, il aurait leur soutien que ça lui plaise ou non, par les couilles de Jah et les tripes d'Eli !

* * *

S'il y avait bien une chose à laquelle Loki ne s'attendait pas, c'était à voir débarquer dans sa chambre la seconde femme de son hôte, les bras encombrés d'un bambin au teint caramel emmitouflé dans une écharpe rouge cerise brodée de motifs géométriques au fil d'or.

« Il faut bien que ton fils fasse connaissance avec son autre sœur aînée, tu ne trouves pas ? » avait lâchée l'effrontée femelle en guise de justification.

Sur ses mots, elle avait déroulée l'écharpe et déposée sa gamine sur le lit avant d'aller pêcher Vali dans son berceau et de le placer juste à côté de l'autre bambine.

Très franchement, Loki avait pratiquement oublié l'existence de la seconde fille de Svadilfari, le bébé restant constamment hors de sa vue et Eisa n'en parlant que très rarement puisqu'elle n'interagissait que rarement avec – que voulez-vous qu'une petite fille fasse d'un nourrisson, franchement ?

Sauf que maintenant, la môme – Einmyria, c'était ça – se trouvait étalée sur ses couvertures, dardant un regard rougeâtre sur la créature bleutée que sa mère venait de lui mettre sous le nez.

« Oh, ils sont adorables » roucoula la demi-géante. « N'est-ce pas qu'ils se ressemblent ? »

L'adolescent se demanda l'espace d'un instant fugace si la femme était complètement myope ou si elle essayait de se payer sa fiole. Non seulement les bébés n'étaient pas du même sexe, l'une était un quart Géant du Feu et l'autre à moitié Géant des Glaces, deux races situées aux deux extrêmes d'un seul et même spectre en matière de biome et biologie. Pour faire plus différent, il fallait réellement se forcer.

Enfin, peut-être qu'elle disait ça car ils partageaient le même père ? L'apprenti sorcier n'en voyait pas moins aucune similarité avec Svadilfari, jugeant le visage des nouveau-nés trop joufflus et potelés pour soutenir la comparaison avec les angles sculptés qui composaient la face de son hôte. Quoique, pouvait-elle parler de cette allure dodue commune à tous les bébés ? Ce serait possible.

Il en était à ce point de ces réflexions quand la mouflette se décida à taper sur son cadet. Enfin, peut-être pas taper, elle aurait pu vouloir toucher l'autre bébé et mis trop de force et d'enthousiasme dans sa tentative : toujours est-il qu'un bruit sourd de chair qui heurte la chair résonna entre les quatre murs de la pièce, presque aussitôt suivi d'un piaulement qui contenait autant d'indignation que de détresse.

« Mais c'est quoi c'est cette conduite ? » lança Glod en récupérant sa fille tandis que Loki prenait son fils dans ses bras pour essayer d'endiguer la crise de larmes qui menaçait. « Où tu as vu qu'on tape son frère, toi ? »

 _Avec une remarque pareille, on devine facilement que vous n'avez jamais visité Asgard…_

Repoussant fermement cette pensée – pas question qu'il pense à Asgard, il ne voulait pas, il s'y refusait – Loki préféra formuler :

« Voilà qui laisse mal augurer de l'avenir, si leurs rapports commencent de la sorte. »

En même temps, Géant des Glaces et Géant du Feu, c'était un peu inévitable, tout de même. Bien qu'une voix traîtresse susurre à l'adolescent que _lui_ n'avait aucun problème pour ce qui était d'interagir avec Glod, n'est-ce pas ?

Cependant la femme faisait la moue.

« Tu sais, le problème des prophéties, c'est qu'elles se réalisent quand tu y crois. Je préfère de loin le présent. Tu devrais essayer, tu sais. »

Ça sonnait comme un conseil de valetaille, si bien que Loki ne se sentait guère enclin à tenter l'expérience. Il s'abstint de répondre, chose facilitée par le fait que Vali refusait de se laisser consoler et piquait une véritable crise.

Tout à coup, la perspective de le jeter au fond d'un puits paraissait plus tentante que jamais.


	26. Chapter 26

« Glöd s'est brusquement persuadée que Loptr serait la parfaite nounou pour Einmyria » commenta Tamamo en pinçant les lèvres, sa moue hésitant entre le dégoût et l'incrédulité. « Enfin, quand je dis nounou, ça ne veut pas dire qu'il reste seul avec les bébés. »

Allongé à côté d'elle, Svadilfari poussa un grognement.

« Elle m'en a parlé » reconnut-il.

L'elfe sombre haussa un sourcil presque incolore à force de pâleur.

« Et bien ? Y a-t-il un raisonnement derrière cette entreprise absurde ? »

Son époux se retourna pour lui faire face.

« Je sais que tu ne tiens pas l'intelligence de ta sœur conjointe en haute estime, mais c'est vexant quand tu nies toute astuce sociale de sa part. _Surtout_ quand on se rappelle que c'est précisément ton point faible. »

Tamamo considéra son homme d'un air franchement excédé. Il haussa le sourcil. Elle renifla d'une manière hautaine qui aurait fait pleurer d'envie un snob endurci et détourna la tête - signe qu'il venait de remporter la discussion.

« Je disais donc » reprit Svadilfari en s'efforçant de ne pas laisser transparaître une seule trace de satisfaction mesquine dans sa voix, « que Glöd a remarqué que Loptr était d'humeur patraque, ces derniers temps. »

« Grande nouvelle... »

« _Tamamo_... Enfin, elle a supposé, de manière assez juste, que Loptr nécessitait l'intervention d'un cercle de soutien. Quand on est en deuil, les gens évitent généralement de vous laisser broyer du noir enfermé seul dans votre chambre, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Aux dernières nouvelles, personne de la famille royale de Jotunheim _ou_ Asgard n'est mort brusquement » pointa la femme, « nonobstant cette farce d'enterrement pour le soi-disant second prince des Ases. »

« Pas en deuil dans le premier sens du terme » nuança l'alfe, « en deuil de la vie qu'il croyait avoir, et qu'il a découvert fausse et mensongère depuis sa toute petite enfance. Reconnais que c'est traumatisant. »

« C'est aussi très symbolique, tu ne trouves pas ? » rêvassa la dokkalfr. « L'enfant prince meurt et laisse la place à la troisième épouse, mère d'un fils promis à un bel avenir. Pour un peu, on croirait à un conte de fées. »

« Ne va pas répéter ça devant lui, veux-tu ? Je doute qu'il le prenne comme un compliment. Et en toute franchise, je trouve la comparaison inappropriée. »

Svadilfari aimait véritablement sa première épouse, mais parfois, elle le fatiguait un chouïa par sa froideur et ses goûts à tendance vaguement macabres. Enfin, personne n'était parfait, après tout.

« Comme le voudra mon seigneur et maître » rétorqua-t-elle, la prunelle allumée d'une lueur espiègle. « Mais rien que pour savoir, cette transition va-t-elle durer encore longtemps ? Si le garçon choisit de partir, je ne lui en tiendrais pas rigueur, même s'il faudra consoler Eisa après coup. S'il choisit de rester, c'est parfait pour toi. Mais qu'il choisisse, au moins ! »

L'alfe poussa un soupir aussi gros que le légendaire Serpent de Midgard.

« Il ne faut pas brusquer les choses... »

« Ne pas brusquer » singea Tamamo, la voix railleuse. « Le temps qu'il se décide, tes enfants seront morts de vieillesse et leurs cendres dispersées aux quatre vents. »

« Chaque être et chaque chose va à son rythme propre. Ce n'est pas parce que le tien est rapide que celui d'autrui sera forcément rapide. Et puis, j'ai comme une intuition... »

« Hum ? Laquelle ? »

Le sourire de Svadilfari étincelait sinistrement de toutes ses dents à la blancheur oppressante.

« Loptr est une créature de mensonge. Élevé dedans et doué pour. Laisse-le en paix, ne le presse pas de répondre maintenant... Il se bercera d'illusions, remettra sa décision au lendemain, toujours persuadé qu'il pourra partir quand il voudra, que rien ne l'en empêchera... Et pendant ce temps-là, les enfants grandiront, lui-même mûrira, il se constituera une petite routine confortable et bienheureuse, jusqu'à ce que ses envies de partir ne soient plus qu'une arrière-pensée qui ressurgit, oh, peut-être une fois tous les cinq mois. »

Tamamo avait écarquillé les yeux, ses prunelles nacrées semblables à deux têtes d'épingle en perle dans un océan d'encre.

« Parfois » souffla-t-elle d'une voix rauque, « tes projets me laissent saisie autant d'ahurissement que d'admiration. »

« Je suis un marchant riche. Aurais-je atteint ce statut si je n'avais pas été intelligent ? » lui renvoya son époux tandis que son sourire se faisait plus tendre.

Elle répondit en roulant sur le côté pour lui plaquer un baiser sur la bouche, et il l'enlaça à bras le corps, sentant qu'aucun des deux ne pourrait marcher droit le lendemain matin.


	27. Chapter 27

Le principal problème avec Einmyria, c'était qu'elle paraissait toujours avoir de la fièvre. Même pour un Ase, sa température corporelle justifierait que ses parents l'emmènent chez un guérisseur. Plutôt logique, en fait, pour une bambine un quart Géant du Feu.

Ce qui voulait dire que Loki ne pouvait pas la toucher très longtemps sans que ça devienne inconfortable – pour lui comme pour elle, puisqu'apparemment la température corporelle de l'apprenti sorcier avait nettement baissé depuis qu'il s'était retrouvé coincé dans sa peau de Géant des Glaces.

Et non, l'enrouler dans une couverture ne marchait pas. Vive les complications. Tant qu'Einmyria n'aurait pas atteint l'âge de penser de manière cohérente – un stade auquel nombre d'Asgardiens semblaient ne jamais accéder – elle ne serait pas capable de maîtriser son héritage eldjotunn de manière à interagir avec un membre de la race diamétralement opposée à son propre héritage.

Pour sa part, Vali semblait être atteint du même problème, bien que Loki n'ait rien remarqué par lui-même : si la peau bleuâtre du nouveau-né était d'une fraîcheur inquiétante pour un elfe, celle-ci ne dégageait qu'une impression de tiédeur lorsque l'adolescent le prenait dans ses bras.

Svadilfari n'avait guère paru très inquiété par la chose. Apparemment, les elfes avaient suffisamment de goût pour les concubines exotiques et mariages hybrides pour rédiger de longs traités sur les croisements possibles au sein des races intelligentes des Neuf Mondes et la progéniture résultante.

Généralement, cette progéniture était fortement influencée par le matériel génétique de la mère – raisonnement logique à cause de la gestation : si l'organisme à naître n'était pas un minimum compatible avec l'organisme porteur, l'entreprise ne manquerait pas de déboucher sur une fausse couche ou un mutant si horriblement déformé que sa viabilité n'excédait pas la semaine, très souvent la journée même.

Le côté paternel du matériel génétique avait bien une influence souvent critique – une série d'articles détaillant les grossesses elfiques provoquées par les Incursions de Muspellheim faisait état de bouffées de chaleur, de tolérance accrue aux températures estivales, et même de pyrokinésie involontaire dans les cas les plus extrêmes – mais durant toute la grossesse et l'allaitement, c'était l'héritage maternel qui primait par excellence.

Autrement dit, Loki était officiellement en charge d'un bébé jotunn jusqu'à ce qu'il cesse de donner le sein à ce dernier.

Dès qu'il avait appris cette miette particulière d'information, il avait aussitôt eu l'impulsion de procéder au sevrage en bonne et due forme. Sauf que Glöd lui avait détaillé en long, en large et en travers la nécessité de se débarrasser du lait qu'il se retrouvait à produire telle une vache s'il ne voulait pas se retrouver avec des douleurs poitrinaires insoutenables, peut-être même une infection qui risquait de tourner à la septicémie.

Elle s'était donné la peine d'apporter des fiches détaillant amoureusement toutes les étapes sordides de la chose. L'adolescent en faisait encore des cauchemars.

Svadilfari lui avait pour sa part proposé de lui apporter les mémoires traitant plus spécifiquement des accouplements des jötnar avec d'autres espèces douées de sapience – une série intitulée _Noces de Glace_ , voyez-vous ça – afin que Loki sache à quoi s'attendre.

Les volumes reposaient sur la commode du garçon, intouchés depuis leur arrivée. Rien que la perspective de les ouvrir et d'en tourner les pages le remplissait d'une terreur proprement impie – s'il commençait à s'intéresser aux Géants des Glaces au-delà de la description de prédateur sanguinaire, il ne savait pas où ça finirait.

De son côté, Eisa se moquait de la chose avec toute l'insouciance et l'égocentrisme d'une fillette encore bien loin de la puberté. Tout ce qu'elle savait, c'était que son petit frère tout nouveau tout beau était en mesure de lui servir de bouillotte inversée lors des nuits particulièrement chaudes. Tamamo avait dû la tancer de manière assez lourde pour l'empêcher de mettre aussitôt à profit cette découverte renversante.

Une telle désinvolture ne manquait pas de laisser Loki vaguement ahuri. Pareille acceptation de la différence, c'était du jamais vu quand on venait d'Asgard, aux standards de perfection si exigeants qu'ils n'acceptaient qu'un seul moule. Mais voilà, il n'était plus sur Asgard, n'est-ce pas ?

Ça restait quand même l'expérience la plus déroutante qu'il ait jamais vécue dans sa – pour le moins – courte existence.


	28. Chapter 28

« Tu devrais te coiffer mieux, tu sais. »

La réflexion d'Eisa fit dresser la tête à Loki – jusqu'alors observant pensivement Vali occupé à sucer goulûment son mamelon indigo. Il avait fini par perdre ses réticences pour ce qui était de donner le sein devant la fillette – celle-ci ayant vu Glöd effectuer la procédure pour sa petite sœur, ce qui l'avait poussé à déclarer candidement que la seule différence, c'était la couleur des nichons.

« Comment ça ? »

La fillette renifla et tritura l'extrémité de l'une de ses longues nattes foncées.

« Tu sais bien. Pourquoi tu ne les ranges pas sous un foulard ? Ou pourquoi tu ne les attaches pas ? Là, ils te cachent la moitié de la figure et Vali leur tire dessus tant qu'il veut. »

Loki ne put retenir une grimace. Cacher ses traits bleus horriblement scarifiés, c'était un peu le but d'accepter des cheveux bien plus longs que ce qu'il avait eu sur Asgard – ses boucles noires lui tombaient à présent bien en dessous des épaules et si ça continuait, il sentait qu'elles ne tarderaient pas à atteindre le milieu de son dos. Seulement, il existait un défaut majeur à ce plan, et c'était l'insistance du bambin mi-jotunn à confondre les mèches pour quelque chose d'appétissant, si bien qu'il était toujours à les empoigner pour les mettre dans sa bouche.

A la longue, l'apprenti sorcier commençait à sentir son cuir chevelu lui faire des reproches. Sans parler du fait que c'était tout de même rudement dégoûtant de se retrouver avec des cheveux emmêlés tout pleins de salive…

« Je pourrais toujours les couper » suggéra l'adolescent – c'était ce qu'il avait toujours fait quand il trouvait ses boucles trop impossibles à gérer.

Le regard de lapin affolé que lui renvoya Eisa lui donna l'impression de n'être qu'un renard aux babines couvertes de sang.

« Des beaux cheveux comme ça ? Je vais te montrer comment les coiffer, moi ! Au moins, tu feras pas de bêtises ainsi. »

Mine de rien, Loki décida de rester sceptique. Toute aguerrie qu'elle se prétende, Eisa n'en restait pas moins qu'une gamine, et l'étendue de son expérience en matière de soins capillaires se bornait probablement à ses poupées.

* * *

En fin de compte, la séance de coiffure se retrouva placée sous l'égide de Glöd, laquelle non plus ne se faisait guère d'illusions sur les compétences réelles de sa progéniture mais n'en était pas moins assez bonne pâte pour lui conférer une illusion d'autorité sur l'affaire.

Sur Asgard, Loki n'avait que rarement croisé de femmes elfes – mais on croisait rarement d'autres races que les Vanes et les Ases sur Asgard – et lorsque cela se produisait, celles-ci arboraient invariablement foulards et voiles savamment brodés qui ne laissaient pas échapper la plus petite mèche de cheveux. A l'époque, l'apprenti sorcier avait conclu qu'il s'agissait de se protéger du soleil – Alfheim et Asgard étaient après tout connus comme deux Royaumes implacablement illuminés.

« C'est pas seulement ça » avait déclaré Glöd. « C'est que ça se fait pas de se montrer tête nue au-dehors. C'est les catins qui font ça. Quand t'es chez toi, avec ton mari et tes enfants, ça va. »

« Mais tu mets un foulard à l'intérieur » avait fait remarquer Loki.

« Parce que c'est plus simple. Je _sais_ comment coiffer – c'est juste que ça prend du temps, et le faire sur moi, ça m'énerve. Je suis pas ce genre de femme. »

Il fallait bien le concéder, Glöd n'était pas le genre de femme à l'image de laquelle venait s'accoler le terme _dame_. Suivante de dame, là oui, ça passait on ne peut mieux, mais dame en elle-même, ça ne collait vraiment plus.

Ses larges mains sombres étaient d'une surprenante délicatesse tandis qu'elles maniaient le peigne, séparaient les mèches et enfilaient des perles. Elles étaient bien un peu trop chaudes pour le confort de l'apprenti sorcier, mais ça restait tolérable.

Au bout de pratiquement trois heures de délibération et d'hésitation, les deux semi-eldjötnar se déclarèrent satisfaites du résultat et permirent à Loki d'évaluer l'ampleur du désastre dans un miroir.

Ses longues mèches noires avaient été arrangées en plusieurs petites nattes, ensuite rassemblées en un chignon maintenu en place par de fines épingles d'ivoire. Ça et là, quelques perles également d'ivoire enfilées sur les tresses ressortaient vivement contre le noir des cheveux, rappelant des étoiles pâles dans le ciel nocturne.

Loki faillit ne pas reconnaître le visage désormais dégagé qu'il voyait dans le miroir : ce n'était pas juste la peau bleu cobalt rehaussée par l'entrelacs de cicatrices plus claires ou les yeux rouges, non, ses traits eux-mêmes lui paraissaient changés. Moins anguleux. Plus doux. Plus… féminins.

Comme le reste de son corps, réalisa-t-il. Ce corps qui avait porté et mis au monde un enfant était le corps d'une femme, avec des courbes de femme, des proportions de femme – il savait qu'il n'avait pas encore fini l'adolescence, mais c'était facile de voir qu'il aurait les hanches larges et les épaules étroites.

La femelle jotunn qu'il voyait dans le miroir, avec ses jupes brodées et ses longues tresses, ne ressemblait pas du tout au second prince d'Asgard, le garçon maladif et dégingandé.

 _Si Thor me voyait, il me ferait un baisemain. Si mère me voyait, elle m'inviterait à tisser à son rouet._

L'idée était incongrue. Il ne savait pas quoi en penser. Et dans le miroir, la femelle jotunn continuait de lui renvoyer un regard rouge.

« Tu n'aimes pas ? » demanda Eisa, prête à être déçue.

« Je ne sais pas » répondit Loki en toute sincérité. « Ce qui est sûr, c'est que ça me change. »

« Et bien, on pourra toujours essayer autre chose la prochaine fois » décréta Glöd qui rangeait le matériel. « Qu'est-ce que tu en dis, Loptr ? »

Les lèvres bleuâtres de la fille à l'intérieur du miroir s'entrécartèrent.

« Pourquoi pas. »


	29. Chapter 29

« Entrez ! » lança Svadilfari lorsqu'il entendit gratter au mur, reconnaissant de pouvoir échapper à ses livres de comptes.

D'accord, la tâche était aussi incontournable qu'ingrate, mais ça ne voulait pas dire qu'il ne pouvait pas se permettre quelques distractions lorsqu'il n'en pouvait vraiment plus d'aligner des chiffres.

Lorsque la tenture se releva pour livrer passage à Loptr, l'elfe se félicita intérieurement – le garçon constituait une distraction à la fois bienvenue et délectable, surtout maintenant qu'Eisa avait décidé de l'obliger à prendre davantage soin de son apparence.

La délicate teinte orangée de la robe en soie portée par l'adolescent contrastait de manière rafraîchissante avec le bleu de son teint, un peu plus dévoilé que précédemment par un modeste décolleté. Des broderies géométriques en fil d'or en décoraient le pourtour, ainsi que le bas de la jupe et l'extrémité des manches. La tenue était étonnamment osée pour Loptr, qui jusque là avait préféré des couleurs foncées, peu ou pas de fioritures et des cols montants.

Ses longs cheveux noirs ne lui masquaient plus le visage : ils avaient été tressés et ramenés en chignon à l'arrière de son crâne, et y avaient été piqués des épingles à cheveux rehaussées de tourmaline. Le visage de Loptr n'avait pas été maquillé, mais ses marques familiales bien visibles dégageaient un certain charme exotique.

Svadilfari lui trouva l'allure d'une charmante poupée, le type de ravissant joujou qui vous donne envie de le mettre sous verre par crainte de l'abîmer en s'amusant avec.

« Est-ce que… je vous dérange ? » voulut savoir le garçon, son regard rouge s'arrêtant sur les carnets et feuilles de papier encombrant la table basse.

L'elfe lui adressa un sourire réconfortant et tapota la place libre du sofa à côté de lui.

« Certainement pas. Viens donc, parle-moi. »

La soie orangée bruissa légèrement lorsque l'adolescent se percha avec moult précaution sur les coussins du sofa. À cette proximité, Svadilfari n'avait aucun mal à humer le parfum de mangue et de grenadille dégagé par sa peau – le garçon avait-il pris un bain juste avant de venir ? Si Tamamo lui avait fait ça, il aurait conclu qu'elle voulait le séduire, mais il doutait que Loptr nourrisse ce type d'intentions. Enfin, un homme avait le droit de rêver.

Loptr posa les mains sur ses genoux. Les griffes noires avaient été soigneusement coupées, et les doigts fins tremblaient.

« Je… votre fille trouve que cette tenue me va bien. »

« Eisa a un goût excellent » décréta Svadilfari non sans un soupçon de fierté, tout en pensant que ce soir, il ne manquerait pas de lire une histoire à la petite.

Les pommettes de Loptr s'assombrirent sous le coup d'un afflux de sang.

« C'est moi qui l'ai choisie » laissa-t-il tomber, d'un ton presque honteux.

« Vraiment ? C'est merveilleux » répondit sincèrement l'elfe – il n'y avait pas de mal à se laisser aller à un peu de coquetterie. Et puis, c'était de l'âge du garçon.

L'adolescent le regarda par en-dessous ses cils.

« Vous… trouvez ? »

« Mais bien sûr. Ne prends donc pas cet air effaré, tu as le droit de vouloir te faire joli. C'est souvent le cas, à ton âge, et dans ta catégorie sociale. »

Loptr mordilla sa lèvre bleuâtre à l'aide d'une dent nettement pointue qui n'était pourtant pas une canine.

« Je ne saurais dire » finit-il par lâcher. « Je… j'ai regardé dans le livre sur les Géants. Les Jötnar. Il n'y a rien sur les vierges des glaces. C'est bien ce que je suis, non ? »

Svadilfari ne put contenir une grimace.

« C'est en effet cela, et cela ne m'étonne pas qu'il y ait pénurie d'information. Les vierges des glaces sont extrêmement protégées par leurs familles, de naissance ainsi que par le mariage. Elles sont tellement confinées dans leurs apparitions qu'il faut se reposer sur la rumeur, et encore celle-ci n'est-elle que très pauvre en détails. »

« Ah » fit l'adolescent d'une très petite voix.

L'elfe lui tapota paternellement le genou.

« C'est généralement le cas avec les rumeurs, tu sais. Remonter directement à la source donne de bien meilleurs résultats. Et figure-toi, le seigneur Frey a épousé une vierge des glaces. »

Le garçon écarquilla les yeux, et ses pupilles se rétrécirent, devenant deux têtes d'épingle dans un océan sanglant.

« Oui, vraiment. Je peux essayer de demander un entretien – la dame sera probablement enchantée de pouvoir converser avec un compatriote. »

« Vous n'êtes pas obligé » souffla Loptr, d'un ton effarouché.

« C'est bien pour ça que je le fais » ronronna Svadilfari en lui caressant la joue.

Le garçon se passa la langue sur les lèvres, puis se pencha pour embrasser son vis-à-vis presque timidement, juste à côté de la bouche. En matière de remerciement, ce n'était assurément pas ce que l'elfe avait connu de pire.


End file.
